Please Tell Me You'll Stay
by Yuuzami
Summary: The love of two, a brunette and a redhead, was never perfect. Through everything, they always loved each other. Right up until the very end...
1. Innocence

"So tell me," Yankumi spoke to her 3-D class, "What comes to your mind when I say the word: 'Innocence?'"

"I thought this was Math class…" Take groaned, causing the entire class to let out howls of laughter. Only one student remained silent… Ryu.

He'd already pulled out a piece of paper and started writing…

**Innocence is purity; someone who is unknowing or has not sinned. Someone who can easily be taken advantage of.**

He stopped writing for a second. Why had that last sentence made him think of himself?

"I've got it!" Take suddenly yelled. "Innocence is basically sexual inexperience!!!" The class was sent into another fit of laughter. Yankumi was not impressed.

"You guys!" She seemed very upset. "This is something serious I wanted you to write about!!! Now get to work!!!"

Ryu felt the eyes of someone burning into the back of his head. He slowly looked back over his shoulder to find Hayato staring at him. Ryu felt his face grow hot. He turned away from him and continued to write.

**It almost seems as if the entire world has lost what innocence it once had. There are few who we can call "innocent" if we wish, are children. But even nowadays, children are being brought up in a world of war, hate and racism. Very soon, all innocence will be gone.**

He stopped writing when another thought came to mind. He contemplated writing it down, but if they had to hand this in, what would Yankumi think? He made up his mind and wrote it out anyway.

**There is now an increasing rate of murders and rape incidents. Those circumstances will diminish the world's innocence. How can we proudly say we are "human," if those kinds of things go on, daily all across the planet? Once again, innocence is a word hardly used in society's vocabulary. As sad as that may be, it's true.**

Ryu turned his page over after signing his name across the top. He was done. Everyone else didn't seem to care for the assignment, for they were all goofing off as usual. Yankumi made her way past the other guys and stopped at Ryu's desk.

"May I?" she asked, curiosity built up in her eyes.

Ryu shrugged and handed her the paper. A few minutes later, with wide eyes, she looked back at him.

"This is amazing!" She cried.

The entire class fell silent.

"I didn't think anyone here was going to take me seriously, good work Ryu!" She ruffled a hand through his hair.

"Hey! Hey!" Take called as Yankumi made her way back to her desk with Ryu's paper. "What'd he write?!"

"Something very moving!" Yankumi said with a smile. "Better than most things I've read!"

There were a few murmurs of awe amongst the guys.

"Read it out then!" Take practically demanded.

Yankumi shook her head. "Nope, sorry!" She folded it up and slipped it into her pocket.

"Awwww, c'mon!!!" Take groaned.

Just then, the bell rang. Ryu picked up his bag and exited the class before anyone could say anything to him.

As he made his way down one of the hallways, he heard Hayato's voice.

"Ryu!"

Ryu stopped and turned around to face him. Hayato caught up to him and the both of them headed down the hall together.

"So…" Hayato spoke finally breaking the silence between them. "What did you write?"

Ryu shrugged. "It was nothing."

"Obviously it was, otherwise Yankumi wouldn't have made such a big deal of it."

"Really, it was nothing."

Hayato smiled. "Are you trying to hide it from me?"

"No." Ryu replied.

For the entire day, Hayato had tried to convince Ryu to tell him what he'd written. Each time he'd asked, Ryu would reply: "It was nothing."

Now, they sat at the café after school. Actually it was rather late. Hayato glanced at a clock on the wall which read, 10:07 p.m.

Ryu had his arms crossed on the table across from him with his head resting on them. Hayato couldn't help but smile. He'd always thought Ryu looked cute when he was tired. Then again, Hayato had always had strong feelings for Ryu. He'd just never expressed it to him or either of the other guys.

"What're you smiling for?" Ryu asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Nothing," Hayato answered still smiling, "You thirsty?"

"No."

"Hungry?"

"No."

Hayato sighed. "At least give me something to work with!!!" He teased.

Ryu's face suddenly seemed to fill with interest. "Huh?" He said confused.

"Never mind…" Hayato then added: "…baka."

Ryu's lips formed a small smile. Hayato suddenly wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips. He then began to think if he should tell Ryu about his feelings. This was one of the times where both of them had managed to evade the other guys and be alone. Now was a good a time as ever.

"Ryu… I have something I-"

"Hayato I-"

Both of them stopped and simultaneously said, "You first."

They started laughing. When they finally calmed down, Hayato said:

"What I have to say can wait, so-"

"No, you go first. What I have to say isn't that important." Ryu interrupted.

Hayato met Ryu's gaze. Their eyes connected and for some reason, neither of them could speak. Hayato pulled a hand through his hair and finally said something.

"Ryu… what I'm about to tell you is kind of… how should I put this? Awkward maybe? Especially since I don't really know how you're going to react…so…"

Ryu's eyes widened slightly as if he knew exactly what he was going to say.

"For a long time Ryu… I've-"

He was instantly silenced when Ryu suddenly leaned across the table and pressed his lips gently against his.

Hayato was utterly surprised but not disappointed. He relaxed and eased into the kiss. Everything around them seemed to freeze and all the noise faded away. They both knew that this had been coming for a while now. Both of them had been waiting for this for what seemed like an eternity.

When they finally pulled apart, they saw each other's blushing face.

"Ryu! You're blushing!"

"You are to, baka!"

They smiled at each other and laughed for a few seconds or so. Without saying a word, Hayato stood up, took Ryu's hand and both of them exited the café together.

They walked down the street with the night making itself at home in their town. Ryu laid his head on Hayato's shoulder. Hayato closed his eyes for a second or two and relished the feeling before opening them once more.

Ryu held Hayato's hand as if there was nothing else he'd rather be doing. Hayato turned his gaze to him and noticed his eyes were closed. He could almost feel as if Ryu was stepping deep into the moment with his entire soul. Hayato could very well have done the same, but then they probably would've walked into a pole or something. They continued down the vacant streets without a care in the world.

Little did they know…

…one of the guys had seen them.


	2. Enemy

The following day, Ryu entered his class a few minutes late as usual. Yankumi shrugged it off and told him to sit down.

"Alright today we'll be working on-"

Her voice faded away as Ryu met Hayato's welcoming gaze for a moment. Ryu smiled at him before taking his seat and facing the black board. He couldn't focus on math at that time. He was staring at the board, but his mind was elsewhere. He closed his eyes and felt Hayato's lips on his once more. He had a keen memory, which made everything all the better for him.

"Ryu?" Yankumi waved a hand in front of his face and then snapped her fingers.

Ryu opened his eyes and shook his head to bring himself back into reality.

"What?" He sounded absolutely out of it, which the other guys found hilarious.

"Get your head out of the clouds Ryu!" Hayato called from behind him.

Ryu felt his face grow slightly hot and he couldn't help but smile. There was something about the way Hayato said his name that Ryu loved.

Yankumi looked at Ryu with interest. "What's this?" She whispered to herself.

She disregarded it and hurried back to the board to finish her lesson. She picked up the chalk and began explaining the terms for certain things that bored her class. But at least they were listening.

Hayato pretended to be interested in her lesson. But he stole glances at Ryu whenever he could. He thought about the conversation they'd had on the phone the night before, once they'd both made it home…

"_We can't tell anyone… can we?" Ryu's saddened voice came through the phone and into Hayato's ear._

"_Well, I don't think the guys would really mind, but your father would have a fit. I think it's best if we keep it quiet for little while, okay?"_

_There was a sigh on the other end. "Yeah… I understand."_

"_Ryu?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Don't think I'm keeping this quiet because I'm ashamed, okay? I don't give a rat's ass what the guys would think, but I just don't want your father to hurt you or anything-"_

"_I know… thanks." _

"_Goodnight Ryu."_

_There was a small laugh on the other end. "Baka." Was all he said before the phone clicked._

"Do you guys get it?" Yankumi turned back to the guys.

Everyone either looked bored, confused or was sleeping. She sighed. "Alright, how about today I don't assign any homework then?"

The guys cheered. She smiled. "There you have it then." She headed out of the classroom for a few minutes.

The guys went back to goofing off and yelling things at the top of their lungs. Ryu had this urge to go and talk with Hayato, but would that look funny to the other guys? They didn't know anything, but what if he gave something away?

"Hey Ryu," He looked up at Take from his seat, "You okay?"

Ryu was puzzled by his question. "Yeah… why?"

Take seemed to survey the class nervously, as if to see if anyone was paying attention.

"Listen… I need to talk to you about something."

Ryu nodded. "What's up?"

"I can't talk to you about it here."

Ryu was even more confused by this point. "Take… what-?"

"Just meet me after school, okay?"

Take walked back to his own seat without another word. Ryu suddenly felt disappointed. He'd wanted to meet up with Hayato after school. Now what would he do? Ryu sighed. But he couldn't just leave Take alone. It was obvious something was troubling him…

All day Ryu had tried to stay away from Hayato. He just didn't want him to ask if he wanted hang out. He'd have to explain why he couldn't and what was better than hanging with him.

By now, practically everyone had left the school. Ryu walked down one of the hallways that led to the back entrance of the school. He guessed that was where Take would be, and Hayato never left the school that way.

Just as he reached for the handle to open the door, he was suddenly whirled around and pinned against the wall. His backpack fell from his hands and hit the floor. He cringed in the sudden pain and then opened his eyes. His heart skipped a beat when he saw who it was.

"Take?!"

His friend had him pinned roughly by the shoulders. His face showed true anger. His eyes seemed to be burning. Ryu didn't know what else to say. He was completely caught off guard. Take was breathing heavily. His nostrils flared. He slowly released his hold on Ryu and took a few steps back from him.

Ryu kept his eyes locked on him as he picked up his backpack and swung it over his shoulders.

"I didn't actually think you'd show up." Take snapped. "What a surprise…"

"Take… have I done something to piss you off?" Ryu felt his stomach churning. Something wasn't right.

"You have no idea, do you?"

Ryu shook his head.

"It's funny," Take forced a smile and laughed sarcastically, "It's a public place… did you think no one would see you?"

Ryu didn't have the slightest idea what he was talking about. "Take… what do you-?"

"Don't bullshit me!" Take shouted. "You know exactly what I'm talking about right?! Of course you're going to deny whatever I say… but really, once the other guys know…you'll have no choice but to tell them the truth right?"

Ryu started to realize where this was going and it must have showed.

"See? I knew you'd figure it out! That's right Ryu… think about that…"

Ryu shook his head. "Take you can't have-"

"Can't have what? Seen you and Hayato just by chance in the café? Wondering what you guys were doing?"

Ryu's eyes magnified four times their original size. His heart started pounding.

"That's right," Take spoke as if he'd been betrayed, "I saw you and Hayato. I just wanted to hang out with you guys, but what should you do just as I start to cross the street? You kiss Hayato!! You kissed him Ryu! I never would've expected that from you!! And that's not the end of it, is it? I saw the way you smiled at him today! I saw how he glanced at you when he thought no one was watching him!!"

Ryu couldn't help but panic. What was Take going to do? He had to think of something… and fast.


	3. Security

Ryu forced himself to calm down. What would Hayato do in a situation like that? Act cool…

Ryu smiled nervously, but hoped he looked relaxed. "Yeah right!" He laughed half-heartedly. "Why on earth would I kiss Hayato? Were you drinking last night or something?"

Take's face reddened. "Don't try and weasel your way out of this. I know you're trying to act as if nothing happened. But your emotions betray you Ryu… and it always seems that I notice them. Not even five minutes ago you looked like I'd just destroyed what happiness you have left. Am I right?"

Ryu hated how Take could easily word things. The fact that he was right made everything that much worse. Still, Ryu needed to get out of there. Take could've exploded at any given moment. Ryu didn't exactly want to be there for that.

He said nothing, pushed on the door handle and exited the school. He was very reluctant to look back and he hoped Take wasn't following him. He broke out into a run and booked it. He had to get to Hayato. What was he going to say? Why did Take seem so angry with both of them? The other guys probably wouldn't care… would they? He didn't want to think about it.

Within minutes, he was only a few blocks away from the café where everyone usually hung out. He stopped to catch his breath. He couldn't stop his pounding heart. What if the other guys were at the café? He couldn't exactly spill everything with them right there. Ryu reached back into his bag and pulled out his cell phone. With shaky hands, he dialed Hayato's number.

It rang twice before he heard, "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you!" Ryu practically shouted.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Ryu exhaled slowly, still trying to calm himself. "Are the guys with you?"

"You mean Tsuchi and Hyuuga?"

"Yeah."

"No, it's just me."

"Okay… I'll be right there… you are at the café right?"

"Of course."

Both of them hung up. Ryu ran as fast as he could until he finally reached the café…

Ryu pulled open the café door. Hayato was sitting at the same table they had been the night before. He gave him a worried look. Ryu sat down across from him and left his bag on the floor.

"So… what's wrong?"

Ryu let his eyes fall into Hayato's. He'd never be able to explain how it felt to be watched by with those eyes. They could see through his lies, his pain… they were his comfort in times of need.

"Take knows."

Hayato looked baffled "What do you mean?"

"He saw us."

"Again… please explain."

"He…" Ryu let his head hang low. He couldn't meet his eyes when he said it. "He knows about 'us.'"

There was a long silence between both of them. Ryu wished he could just sink through the café booth, past the tiled floor and deep into the ground. His entire body felt heavy and he began to feel as if the whole thing was his fault.

Suddenly, Hayato's finger tips gently lifted his head up, once again to meet his eyes. He wore a comforting smile that surprised Ryu. He'd expected him to be angry.

"Don't look so surprised Ryu. I already told you I don't give a shit what any of the guys think. I presume he's pissed for some reason and that's why you're so afraid of what he could do?"

Ryu nodded.

"Don't be. He's our friend, remember? He's probably just ticked because we hadn't told him ourselves."

"But you didn't see that look in his-!"

Hayato held a finger to his own lips to silence him. For a brief moment, Ryu felt Hayato's finger tips on his skin again. There was something about his touch that sent Ryu into another state of mind.

"If he starts anything, I'll deal with it okay? I'm not going to let him hurt you."

Those words sent Ryu's heart into overdrive. Just knowing Hayato was there to protect him, made everything feel right in the world.

Ryu smiled. "Thank-you." Was all he could manage to say.

Hayato nodded, his face reflecting back the same expression as Ryu's…

Later that night, Ryu sat on his bed staring at the wall across from him. His mind raced and kept going over their conversation at the café. He had to get his emotions out. He pulled at his cell phone. Should he text Hayato some of the things he was feeling? Was it too soon for that? Ryu couldn't control his emotions.

He wanted Hayato to touch him again… even if just for a moment. He wanted to taste him as he had the night before. He decided against sending him a text, in case he said something that was just a little too much. Just as he was about to put his phone away, it rang.

Hayato's name flashed before him. He flipped it open instantly. "Hayato?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Ryu sensed something was troubling his mind. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Hayato replied with a sigh, "I just wish I was with you right now."

If Ryu's heart had been slowing down, then it'd definitely sped up right then.

"What?" Ryu said with a huge smile and he spoke as if he were so impressed but thinking: 'Really?!'

"Come on Ryu… you know as well as I do that you heard me."

"Yeah… I did… but you kind of surprised me."

"Is it bad that I called you to tell you that?"

"Not really… but you're sure you're okay?"

"I guess, I just feel kind of lonely…and…"

There was a long pause.

"Hayato?"

"I'm still here," he replied, "I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to say something without sounding stupid."

He sighed on the other line.

"Hayato, if it's really bothering you, then just tell me."

"It's not bothering me, it's just I've come to realize something."

"And that would be…?"

"When you're not with me, I feel as if a part of me is slowly dying."

Ryu's heart skipped a beat. Hayato's words were deep and he could tell he wasn't joking. It was obvious he'd had true feelings for Ryu even before he'd tried to admit it. Now it seemed everything was slowly coming out.

"It's like there's this hole in my heart or something," he continued, "Kind of cheesy huh?"

Ryu was surprised at that. "No!!" He exclaimed. "God Hayato, you don't have any idea how I feel when I'm by myself!!! It's exactly the same!!"

There was a small laugh on his end. "That's good to know…at least our relationship has a good start."

"Start?" Ryu laughed then. "Frick! I'm positive our relationship started before we even admitted it!!"

Both of them knew that was true.

"You know what this means though, don't you?"

"Not exactly…but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway, right?"

If Ryu could see him, he'd guess he was smiling. "You know me too well."

"You bet I do!"

Both of them broke into laughter that lasted for five minutes non-stop.

"Okay, okay…" Ryu said calming himself down. "What were you going to say?"

"Oh right…that. I was thinking about this all day, but I wanted to see what you thought first."

"Yeah, okay. What is it?"

"I think it's time we told the guys."

Normally, Ryu would've freaked out and undoubtedly said no. But he trusted Hayato with his life.

"Fine by me," he replied, "If they haven't figured it out by themselves already then-"

"They're idiots!" Hayato exclaimed finishing his sentence.

Ryu turned his vision to his full-length mirror on the other side of his room and caught himself blushing slightly, but looking happier than he ever had.

Hayato yawned on the other end. "Damn, I'm tired."

"I should hang up then, huh?"

"Are you kidding me? There's no way I'd be able to sleep knowing you're not tired and I made you hang up!"

So both of them continued to talk through all hours of the night.


	4. Spoken

Yankumi looked stressed as you looked across her desk at her students.

"I've had it!!" She yelled. "I'm trying to teach you important skills for-" She stopped short when she noticed two of her students were asleep in their desks.

She walked out from behind her desk and glanced at the two of them a few times. She slammed her hand down on one of their desks.

"Ryu!! Wake up!!"

Ryu flinched a little, before slowly forcing himself into a proper sitting position. He yawned, stretched and then met his teacher's eyes. He replied so calmly to her anger, the rest of the guys had to laugh,

"Yes?"

She made a face. Once again she returned back to the chalkboard. "Someone wake up Hayato!!" She ordered. No one was paying attention as she began to write something else on the board.

"Hayato-chan!!" Tsuchi cooed as he shook him a little, playfully. "Wake up stupid!"

Both Hyuuga and Tsuchi had scrunched down to Hayato's head level and were staring right at his face. Ryu found the sight highly amusing. A few seconds later, Hayato opened his eyes and lazily sat up.

He pulled a hand through his hair and only then noticed Tsuchi and Hyuuga.

"Guys," he said, "What the hell are you doing?"

Tsuchi gave him a thumbs up with a cocky smile. Hyuuga just smiled awkwardly. He seemed to be trying to freak him out.

Hayato pushed both of their foreheads with the palms of his hands. They fell back and laughed.

Yankumi sighed. "You guys are impossible!!" Just then, her face lit up. "Are you feeling energetic?"

Everyone froze.

"No." Hayato answered for them.

She pouted. "Well, I was thinking… if you guys behaved… maybe I could set something up with a few of the momo girls…"

Everyone in the class had their mouths hanging open except Ryu and Hayato.

"Trying to trick us again, hey?" Hayato looked at her as if he could see right through everything she said.

She looked surprised and a little embarrassed. "Well…I…"

"So, there won't be any girls?" Hyuuga whined.

Hayato shook his head.

"Damn Yankumi," Tsuchi said shaking his head, "That's cold."

She crossed her arms. "Fine… you caught me. But now that I have your attention…" She looked at Ryu and Hayato. "Why were you two sleeping?"

Ryu shrugged. Hayato gave her this look that said: 'I-don't-have-to-tell-you-anything.'

She stuck her nose up in the air and picked up some papers off her desk. "If you won't answer, then that means more homework."

Hayato laughed. "Just because you give it to us, doesn't mean we have to actually do it."

Ryu smiled at his words. It was always entertaining to see how far he could push her.

"Or maybe you're just too stupid; you wouldn't be able to finish it."

Ryu froze at those words. Take had said them… but he hadn't said anything all class up until then. His voice was still filled with anger and Ryu could sense the hate behind his words. What was wrong with him?

Hayato turned to look at Take who wasn't even looking at him, but staring straight ahead as if he couldn't see anything in front of him. He seemed to be zoning out.

"Well," Hayato spoke up, "I wouldn't be talking, since you're actually failing this class."

Ryu didn't dare look back over his shoulder at either of them. Hayato was pushing him and he must've known it. But was surprised Ryu the most was, Take didn't talk back to him.

"What's the matter?" Hayato just kept pushing. "The truth hurts doesn't it?"

Ryu couldn't believe his ears. He didn't understand why Hayato was doing that. They were all friends… what was going on? That last statement didn't sit well with Ryu at all.

Just as Yankumi was about to say something, Ryu stood up and turned to Hayato.

"What's your problem?!" He surprised himself with his own irritation.

Hayato jumped. The entire class had been whispering before, but now they were completely silent.

"Ryu…"

"How can you say something like that to him?!" Ryu felt Take's eyes staring at him. "He's our friend and now you're treating him like garbage?!"

He was breathing heavily. What was this feeling? He'd never felt this angry towards Hayato before. Perhaps it was because Take was his friend, and despite how he felt about Ryu's new relationship, he wanted to keep that friendship alive instead of isolating him.

"That's bullshit!!" Ryu shouted. He felt tears starting to sting his eyes. His heart beat rapidly in his ribs. He wanted to stop yelling. He wanted to stop his pain.

It was true, what Take had said wasn't exactly nice either, but Ryu understood he was feeling upset with both of them for reasons unknown and he could accept that. He didn't want two of his best friends to begin to hate each other, eventually causing every one of the guys to choose a side… ending friendships forever.

Yankumi lightly touched Ryu's shoulder. "Calm down Ryu… please sit."

Ryu didn't even remember sitting down, or even the rest of the school day for that matter. Before he knew it, he was locking his books in his locker, slinging his bag over his shoulders and heading for the front entrance.

He kept his eyes to the tiled floor, then the pavement. He wanted to scream. He'd felt terrible for yelling at Hayato like that… in front of everyone… but he shouldn't have humiliated Take like that either.

"Ryu!!" Someone called from behind him.

He turned reluctantly, knowing exactly who that was.

"What?"

"Listen, I'm sorry… I don't know why I-"

"Forget it Hayato," Ryu sighed, "What's done is done."

Hayato pulled Ryu close, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. Everything Ryu had been feeling melted away. This wave of emotion rushed over him, as if he'd been rescued from Hell's flames and put straight into the arms of his angel.

Both of them remained silent for a long time. Ryu didn't have the strength to lift his arms and hug him back. He felt frozen, but relief flooded through his body.

"You scared me Ryu," Hayato's voice seemed to be cracking slightly, "All day I kept asking myself if you still cared about me anymore or not…I thought about what it would feel like to know you hated me and I…" He paused for a few minutes. "… I wouldn't be able to live like that; knowing I'd see you everyday at school and I wouldn't be able to say anything…do anything… with you anymore. I can't even bare to think about that. Please Ryu…please…forgive me…"

Ryu felt the impact of his words. Everything he'd said touched him so much. In a round-about sort of way, Hayato had basically told Ryu he loved him. There was only one way he could respond to something like that.

Ryu pulled out of Hayato's arms ever so slightly, let his bag fall to the ground, and then pressed his lips against Hayato's.

This time, Hayato didn't even wait to ease into the kiss. He just kissed him back with all his passion. Ryu had his hands on either side of Hayato's head, and Hayato had his arms wrapped around Ryu's waist. Both of them poured all their emotion into that kiss; their despair for being angry with the other, the pain of knowing they could've lost the other and overall… just their love.

Three minutes passed before they let go of each other. Hayato handed Ryu his bag. He smiled at him and once more slung it over his shoulder.

"We should probably find the guys now." Ryu laughed. Hayato laughed a few seconds after.

"I think they'll be surprised to find this out after what they saw today."

Ryu shoved him playfully. "Shut up…baka!" He started running down the street towards the crosswalk.

"Hey!" Hayato called to him. "Wait for me! You can't tell them without me being there!" He ran after him.

Soon enough, both of them burst through the doors of the café in hysterics. Tsuchi and Hyuuga sat at one of the nearby tables. When they saw them, they gave looks that said: 'What-planet-are-you-from?'

"Are you guys on drugs or something?" Tsuchi asked as they both sat down beside each other across from them.

"Yeah… I thought you guys hated each other." Hyuuga added.

Hayato shook his head. "We already dealt with that. Listen, we have something we want to tell you guys-"

Just then, Take came out of the guys' bathroom and walked over. He stopped a few feet away and just stared at Ryu and Hayato. His eyes gave away his feelings. He looked at Hayato with hate, but when his eyes fell upon Ryu, that melted away and he looked almost disappointed as well as confused.

Hayato didn't say anything after that. Tsuchi and Hyuuga looked back over their shoulders to see what Hayato and Ryu were looking at. Take didn't move.

"Is it a problem that he's here?" Tsuchi asked turning back to the others.

"Yeah… whatever you have to say, can't you tell all of us?" Hyuuga continued.

Hayato nodded. "It doesn't really matter," he said taking his eyes off Take, "He already knows."

Tsuchi and Hyuuga's eyes widened.

"But, I'd prefer we all went somewhere else. This place is a little too open for my liking."

Ryu was surprised to hear that, but it didn't bother him too much. So all of them exited the café.

They headed down one of the busier streets. Ryu glanced back over his shoulder. While Hayato, Tsuchi, Hyuuga and himself were all walking together, Take was a few feet back just following behind and watching. When their eyes met, Take immediately looked away. Hayato, Tsuchi and Hyuuga were all laughing about something stupid…Ryu wasn't really paying attention.

Finally they all made it to an open park.

"Okay guys, shut up and listen!" Hayato said with a smile. Ryu and him stood beside each other.

Tsuchi and Hyuuga looked like they were about to piss themselves with excitement. Take, however, looked like he wanted to kill something. His eyes were locked fiercely on Hayato. Ryu felt uncomfortable with him there. He still didn't know why he had such a problem with their relationship. What if the other guys thought the same?

Right then, Ryu held Hayato's hand and squeezed it slightly. Tsuchi and Hyuuga noticed this and gave them both inquiring looks.

"Guys," Hayato finally said, "Ryu and I are dating."


	5. Pain

The least to say, Ryu was surprised by their reaction.

"Finally!" Tsuchi cried.

"Took you two long enough!" Hyuuga joined in.

Hayato smiled at them and then pulled Ryu into a hug. The guys laughed. Take was still staring straight at Hayato.

Ryu thought he heard him say, "Fags," before he turned around and walked back down the street without them.

Ryu watched him walk away. Why was he so unhappy with them? Hayato didn't seem to have even noticed he was gone and neither did the other guys. Ryu didn't even feel relieved that the others now knew. Take was really beginning to worry him.

"Where's your smile Ryu?" Tsuchi teased. "At least now we know why you didn't like meeting up with the momo girls!"

Ryu forced a fake, but convincing smile.

"Let's go out and party to celebrate!" Hyuuga declared throwing his arms up in the air like an excited child.

Hayato and Tsuchi thought it was a great idea. Ryu only remembered Hayato holding his hand and dragging him along to some club. He didn't remember how long they were there for or what they did, but hours passed and he was finally back in his room. Although for some reason, he seemed to think Tsuchi had gotten drunk and that was the reason they'd decided to stop partying. Who knew?

Ryu lay on his bed alone; staring at the bare ceiling above him. He felt so confused. He used to know Take so well… what had happened over the past few days? He closed his eyes and tried to force all his thoughts away so he could actually get some sleep. He had no idea what was going to happen only a few blocks away…

Hayato was walking home. He'd just dropped Ryu off, but he couldn't help but feel as if something was troubling his mind. He hadn't seemed to be enjoying himself at all, the entire night. Even that smile he'd given Tsuchi was fake, of course only he could tell… the other guys were clueless to such things.

Maybe he should've asked Ryu what was wrong… Would he even have gotten an answer? Ryu had been so spaced out all night… He turned down another street and pulled out his cell phone. Just as he flipped it open, he was grabbed from behind and thrown into the nearby alleyway.

Hayato hit the cold pavement hard and his cell phone was sent flying from his hand. He was totally caught off guard. He stood up within seconds and turned to face his attacker. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Take?!"

His friend stood a few feet away from him at the entrance of the alley. He was glaring at him in a way that he couldn't explain. He ran straight at Hayato and shoved him up against the brick wall. Hayato let out a fast breath… the wind had been knocked out of him.

He pushed Take away from him, trying to figure out what was with him, but it didn't stop him. Take punched Hayato square in the jaw, causing him to take a few dizzy steps back. He tasted blood on his tongue. There was obviously no way around it… he had to fight Take in order to get answers.

Take came at him again. This time, Hayato failed to notice he was holding a strip of metal pipe. As Hayato took a few steps towards him, Take brought the pipe in contact with the side of his face. Hayato fell to the ground. He saw stars for the next few minutes and nothing was coming into focus. He breathed heavily. The pain in his head increased with each passing second.

Take looked down upon Hayato. He felt no remorse for what he'd done. Instead of walking away, he continued to beat on Hayato. He kicked him with all the force he had, cut his face up with the pipe each time it grazed his skin, and finally crouched down beside him.

He lifted Hayato's head off the pavement ever-so-slightly by pulling on his shirt collar. Blood trickled from the corners of his mouth, a gash on his forehead was starting to clot and almost everywhere little cuts and bruises covered his face.

Hayato could hardly open his eyes, but he still managed to stare back at Take with disappointment and despair. His eyes pleaded with Take to give a reason why he was doing such a thing… they pleaded to know why he'd been betrayed by one of his best friends. Finally Take broke the silence.

"You're a real bitch," he whispered coldly, "You took everything I've ever cared for right out from under me. I hate you Hayato. I've always known how you felt about Ryu… you always made it so obvious…" His eyes filled with tears of anger. "But Ryu… I could never really tell what he thought about you…sometimes it seemed like he hated you…other times you guys were closer than actual brothers…I hate you for that."

He let Hayato's head fall back onto the pavement. He stood up again and raised the pipe once more.

"You don't deserve Ryu at all," small tears began crawling down his face, "I'm the one that truly gives a shit how he feels…I've always been there when he needed me… but he turned to you…it's always you Hayato… Ryu and I always seem to suffer, don't we? I understand how he feels better than you ever could. I'm sick and tired of you taking everything I've ever loved away from me… there's only one way Ryu would ever love me as I love him…"

Hayato closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. He prayed to God the pain would be over fast. He prayed Ryu would be okay, knowing he didn't feel the same for Take. He hoped that Ryu wouldn't get hurt. He'd rather be dead than see Ryu suffering. And this was all happening because Take was incredibly jealous. He took one long, last breath…

"…and for that to happen, you'd have to be dead."

Take swung the pipe as fast and hard as he could. The metal pipe came in contact with Hayato's chest. Hayato clutched his chest and half-curled into a ball. His heart pounded within his ribs and he was breathing five times the regular speed.

Take threw the pipe farther down the alley. He turned and took a few steps away from Hayato, before looking back over his shoulder at him.

"I'd like to see Ryu call you handsome now." He was gone within minutes.

Hayato's vision became blurred. The last thing that crossed his mind before total darkness was Ryu's smiling face.


	6. Memory

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the long wait everyone. I wasn't sure if I was just going to kill Hayato and end it with Ryu committing suicide or something, but then I got an idea. So here's this chapter and I can tell you it won't be finished for a while... I think. I'm not really sure how long it will go. We'll see. Plus, I changed the summary for this story if you hadn't noticed. I realized that I'd originally planned a huge fight scene between Hayato and Take and then Ryu was going to leave Hayato for his sake, but the idea I have now is WAY better! (At least in my opinion...) So yes, I switched the summary because of this chapter and upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

* * *

Ryu sat up quickly in his bed. Sweat had soaked his pillow and his clothes clung to his body. His sweat was causing him to be abnormally cold. He sat there for a few moments, breathing heavily. His heart beat eight times its regular speed.

"Hayato…" He whispered to himself.

He knew something was wrong. He could sense it; and his nightmare wasn't exactly helping matters either. He'd been walking with Hayato when suddenly the sky went black as midnight and the ground beneath them vanished. He remembered falling, screaming and reaching out for Hayato. But Hayato had disappeared as well. As he fell, thousands of images flashed before his eyes. He kept seeing himself and Hayato, but Take was there in every single one… staring at them with upmost hate.

The next thing he knew, he had fallen into a lake or pool of some sort filled with blood. He couldn't swim; he was trying as hard as he could to keep himself afloat but there was something pulling him down… down into the depths of the blood. Whose blood was it? He also remembered as he struggled, hearing malevolent laughter. Someone had been watching him struggle and was enjoying it. What kind of sadistic person would enjoy seeing someone fight to stay alive?

Ryu placed a hand to his forehead. The darkness of his bedroom was beginning to get to him. He forced himself to get out of bed and turn the light on. He flicked the switch and then leaned against the wall. He knew exactly who that laughing person in his nightmare had been, even though he didn't want to believe it.

"Take," Ryu said walking over to his bedside table and picking up his cell phone, "…you better not have done anything to Hayato."

He dialed Hayato's number.

He waited…

…and waited…

…and waited.

The panic in his heart started increasing rapidly. Hayato always answered his phone; especially if he was calling. Why wasn't he picking up? He glanced at the clock on his wall. It was a little past midnight. His father would kill him if he knew he was sneaking out of the house at that time… but he had no choice. His feelings inside were telling him something was definitely wrong.

Ryu clapped his cell shut, shoved it in his pocket and pulled his jacket over his shoulders. Only then did he realize he'd fallen asleep in his clothes. He quickly shrugged that thought off and made his way over to the balcony outside his bedroom.

He jumped off the railing and landed perfectly balanced on the ground beneath. He didn't stop to think… he just ran.

The street signs and lights became a blur as he dashed around the town trying to find Hayato. The cold air beat against him as if trying to slow him down. He had to find Hayato. Where was he? Why hadn't he answered his phone? Was he even at home? He rounded a corner sharply and slammed right into someone.

"Oh… I'm so sorr-" He stopped and froze. "Take?!"

His friend was staring at him with surprised eyes. The surprise left a few seconds later. "Ryu? What're you doing out here so late?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

Both of them stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Ryu finally broke the silence.

"Take… have you seen Hayato? I tried his cell… he wouldn't pick up and I'm beginning to worry…" His voice trailed off. He didn't want to say he suspected him of doing something to Hayato.

Take looked shocked. "Hayato didn't pick up when you called?!" He sounded horrified.

Ryu exhaled slowly. There was no way he could fake a reaction like that… could he? He didn't have time to think about it. He needed help and as long as Take was with him, he'd be able to find Hayato sooner.

"Yeah," Ryu replied, "And only two hours have passed since he dropped me off. Do you know where he might be?"

Take shook his head. "But I do know which route he normally takes home from your place…"

Ryu nodded. "That's our best chance."

Take turned around, back in the direction he'd come and started running. Ryu followed.

For twenty minutes they'd been running around in the freezing cold. Ryu's whole body was numb, but the burning fire inside him kept him going. Just knowing that Hayato could've been in some sort of trouble was enough to keep his legs moving.

They turned down one more street. Take's pace slowed severely. His eyes opened wide. Ryu came from behind him.

"Take… what's-" His face paled.

Just a few feet away… lying on the pavement… covered in blood… was his beloved Hayato.

"NO!!" Ryu screamed.

He dashed to Hayato's side. He dropped to his knees beside him and rolled him onto his back. Hayato's face was bruised and scratched beyond belief. Ryu gently ran his fingers across Hayato's damaged face. Tears stung his eyes like daggers.

"Hayato… why…?" He choked. "Call an ambulance Take!! Hurry!" He brushed some of Hayato's hair out of his face. "Please… Hayato… stay with me…please… don't be dead…stay with me… please…"

He continued to whisper to his lover like that as Take talked on the phone with emergency care. Sirens sounded in the distance a few minutes later.

"They're coming Hayato," Ryu whispered as his frozen tears crawled down his face, "Hold on… just a little longer, okay? I'm not going to let you die…I won't…"

The paramedics showed up ten minutes or so later. Ryu rode in the ambulance with him as they tried to bring life back into his dead face. Ryu couldn't control the flowing tears. He remained silent as they did what they could to revive him. One of the three, had said that he was still alive, but suffering horribly with pain and the cold. Ryu prayed, that if there was a God, that he would spare Hayato's life and let him live.

They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. Ryu'd been told to wait in the emergency waiting room. Take wasn't there so he assumed he was trying to get a-hold of the other guys. Ryu sat with his hands clasped together and continued to pray.

Hours passed… every time Ryu looked at the clock another half hour had gone by. He felt tired… his eyelids were trying to close. He fought to keep them open. He had to be awake when they'd saved Hayato. But now his body was beginning to feel heavy… the last time he glanced at the clock, it read three. He couldn't stay awake anymore… despite how much he wanted to be. He closed his eyes and fell into a world of dreams.

Meanwhile, the doctors in the emergency room continued to work on Hayato. They had no idea what was really going on in his head. Take had hit him…

_What am I doing? What's this pain I'm feeling? I can hear voices…whose there? Hello! Can you hear me?! Where's Ryu?! Ryu…_

…one too many times.

_Ryu… why does that name ring a bell? Who is he? He? No… she…right? Wait… who am I talking about? Who am I? What purpose do I have if I can't even remember who or what I am? Maybe I should just let go…_

"_**Please… Hayato… stay with me…please… don't be dead…stay with me… please…"**_

_Whose voice was that? Hayato… is that me? No… it can't be… Why do they sound so sad? Sad… is that an emotion? Oh forget it…_

(-Five hours later-)

Ryu sat at Hayato's bedside. One of the nurses stationed to care for Hayato was scribbling down something on a clipboard in the corner of the room. The sun was shining through the windows. The bruising on Hayato's face had come down. It wasn't as dark and big, but the scars were still there. His hands were bandaged and he had a few band aids across his face. By some miracle though, nothing had been broken.

Ryu held Hayato's hand tenderly in his own. He was thankful that Hayato was not dead. The doctors had said that he only needed to be hospitalized for a week or two. That was good news. Ryu stood up and kissed Hayato's lips gently for a few seconds before sitting back down.

Just as Ryu had sat down, Hayato's eyes flittered open. Ryu's eyes widened. "Guys!" He shouted. "He's awake! Get in here!"

Tsuchi, Hyuuga, and Take rushed into the room from out in the hallway. They crowded around Hayato's bed.

"Nice to see you sleeping beauty." Hyuuga teased, smiling.

"We thought you'd died man; it's good to see you awake." Tsuchi added.

Take only nodded and smiled slightly.

"Hey Hayato," Ryu spoke softly, "How are you feeling?"

Hayato just looked around at all of them and then stared at Ryu. He looked dazed and confused. "Where am I?" He asked.

"The hospital." Ryu answered.

Hayato squinted at him as if trying to figure out something. "Who…are…you?"

Heavy silence filled the room.

"H-hey Hayato!" Hyuuga laughed nervously. "That's not funny! Stop trying to freak us out, okay?"

Hayato only turned to look at him with puzzled eyes. "Hyuuga?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Hayato looked at Tsuchi and Take. "Take… Tsuchi…" He closed his eyes as if trying to remember something vitally important.

Tsuchi and Take shared an uneasy look. Hayato's head rolled over so he could see Ryu again. "I…don't know you." His voice was honest. He wasn't lying.

Ryu felt despair pulsing through his body. "He… doesn't remember me…?" He asked unbelievingly.

The nurse was now standing with one of the doctors that had saved Hayato's life. They were observing and whispering frantically. Ryu turned to the doctor.

"What…happened to him?" He barely managed to say.

The doctor shook his head slowly. "It seems we underestimated the damage dealt to your friend here. It seems he may have lost some of his memory."

Ryu closed his eyes as if he'd been struck across the face. No… not Hayato… He looked back at Hayato who was now staring straight up at the ceiling. Ryu let Hayato's hand fall from his grasp.

Everything… he'd forgotten everything they'd ever shared together. He remembered the others… but the one that mattered the most…was erased from his memory completely. Would he go back to dating girls again? Had he forgotten everything that they'd ever done together? They were **best**friends. They had been since they were little. All of that was gone? Ryu didn't want to believe it.

"Will he ever get it back?"

Ryu's head snapped up. Take had asked the question. He was looking at the doctor as if no one else was in the room.

"It's possible, but something would have to trigger his memory; something quite substantial."

Take nodded thoughtfully and said nothing. The doctor and nurse exited soon after. Tsuchi and Hyuuga followed suit. Take and Ryu stayed there beside Hayato's bed in silence.

"They'll still let him out of the hospital, you know." Take stated. "Just because he doesn't remember everything… and as long as he can function properly…"

"I know," Ryu felt the weight of his words on his tongue, "But I still… I have to…"

Take nodded. "Yeah… I get it."

Ryu and Take's eyes met. They stared at each other for a while. "You'll be taking him to school then, right?" Take finally asked.

Ryu nodded. "I'll just see if there's something… I mean, I'll do anything…to make him remember me."

Take sighed. Hayato was still staring up at the ceiling.

"Hayato," Take said catching Hayato's attention, "You really don't know who he is, do you?"

Hayato's eyes flashed to Ryu and then back to Take. "No." He answered flatly.

Ryu cringed. That word stung; and he'd said it as if Ryu's feelings didn't matter at all. But if he didn't remember him… then what was the point of hoping…?

Take let out a deep breath. "I'll see you later Ryu." He exited the room without another word or glance back.

"So, who are you?"

Ryu's vision locked back onto Hayato. His words hurt, but he was just happy to hear him speaking. At least he was alive, right?

"I am…" He stopped himself. He had to approach this the only way that would make sense. "I'm Ryu." He smiled, trying desperately to keep his tears from falling. "I'm a friend of Take's." Words had never been so hard to say.

"You guys are pretty close then?"

Ryu nodded, biting his lip just a bit. "Yeah. We have been for many years."

"Must be nice. I don't recall ever having a friendship like that. I mean sure, Tsuchi and Hyuuga are great friends; Take too but it's not the same."

Ryu closed his eyes and let his head hang low. He didn't remember anything. There friendship was something only he, Take, Tsuchi and Hyuuga would remember. Was there any point in staying with him, other than to torture himself?

Despite the answer that was sure to come, Ryu asked: "Have you ever been in love Hayato?"

Hayato looked at him as if he had lobsters coming out of his ears. "Are you crazy?" He answered. "Sure, I've had girlfriends but I've never loved anyone."

Girlfriends. That word burned.

"So you're not gay?"

"Of course not!" Hayato sounded utterly disgusted.

No… Ryu couldn't take it. He had to get out of there…fast. He picked up his jacket, threw it over his shoulders and headed for the door. He didn't even say good-bye. What would've been the point? There was no significance to those words for Hayato anymore.

He ran out of the hospital and all the way home.

(-4 hours later-)

The clock in Ryu's living room down the hall chimed twelve. He lay on his bed; eyes closed just trying to make sense of everything. Wishing he could wake up to find everything was just a horrible nightmare, he tried to picture himself and Hayato walking through a flower garden. He had no idea that he was actually asleep…

_He held onto Hayato's hand as if his life depended on it._

"_What're you so afraid of Ryu?" Hayato asked, looking down at the younger boy._

"_You're leaving me Hayato," Ryu was crying, "I'm losing you aren't I?"_

"_Of course not… I'd never leave you Ryu. I love you."_

"_Then why can't you remember who I am? What we've done together? What we are?!!" Ryu looked up at Hayato's no-longer scarred and bruised face. He looked the same way he had before he'd found him in the alley._

"_Shhhh," Hayato pressed one of his fingers against Ryu's lips, "I could never forget you Ryu… you know that."_

"_Then why-?!"_

"_It will make sense to you soon Ryu. You just need to relax." Hayato pulled Ryu right against him._

_Ryu still hadn't let go of Hayato's hand. He refused to. As long as he held it, the Hayato he knew wouldn't be allowed to leave him._

_Hayato cupped Ryu's face in his hands and pressed his lips against his. It all felt so real… even in the dream. Hayato's hot breath washed over Ryu's tear-stained face. His lips tasted sweet and they were gentle. Ryu pressed against him harder. _

"_Don't stop…" Ryu managed to whisper when Hayato pulled his lips away briefly. "Please…"_

"_Ryu…I…"_

Ryu's cell phone went off right then; pulling him back into reality. Now he was stuck in a world where Hayato didn't know who he was… his life held no meaning anymore. Reluctantly he picked up his cell phone off the floor. Take was calling him. He groaned. He probably just wanted to check on him. Why couldn't he have just left him alone to dream? Ryu opened his phone.

"Hello?" He groaned again.

"How're you holding up?" Take asked.

"What do you think?"

"Yeah… I figured."

"Is that everything?" Ryu wanted to go back to sleep and continue his dream. He knew where it was going… he needed that right now… even if it wasn't real. As long as it felt real, he'd believe it.

There was a pause.

"Take?"

"I'll talk to you later Ryu." The phone clicked dead.

Ryu shut his phone and then stared at it in his hands. There was something about Take's pause… he wanted to tell him something. It was the same kind of pause he'd made on the many occasions he'd tried to tell Hayato how he felt. Did Take…? No… that was impossible. Wasn't it? Ryu rolled onto his back and let his phone fall from his hand to the floor.

He closed his eyes. He fell back to sleep, but it was dreamless. No matter how hard he tried to think of Hayato… he wouldn't show. So he slept for the rest of the day and night. He wanted everything to go back to the way it had been. If it didn't… very soon he was going to lose himself.


	7. Two

**Author's Note:**

**I want to apologize a head of time for all the time skips. I'm just really excited for this chapter and the upcoming ones!!! But oh my god... nope nevermind!!! I can't tell you guys!!! Just read this chapter, okay?!! I'm really anxious to see what you guys have to say!! And I'm curious to hear what you think is going to happen after this chapter too... make sure to give me your predictions! I love reading those!! (Especially if you turn out to be right!!) Anyway, I'm just wasting your time... go ahead and read already!! ;D**

* * *

(-2 weeks later-)

Ryu took his normal seat in Yankumi's class. She didn't even question him for being late. She continued teaching as usual. But today, as they had been for the past week, everyone was actually paying attention.

"So if you-" Yankumi was explaining while writing something on the chalkboard. "-do it like this… it's way simpler."

Ryu's head hung low. Take was now the only one who really noticed what was going on with him. Tsuchi and Hyuuga had still been hanging out with Hayato. He'd been back at school for a week. They all hung out as if nothing had changed.

Take hung out with Hayato more than usual now too. But he'd also been keeping close watch over Ryu. Ryu had almost become zombie-like. He hadn't talked to Hayato since his visit at the hospital. Hayato hadn't either. It truly was like nothing had ever happened. Like they were both strangers to each other.

Reluctantly, Ryu pulled a notebook out of his bag, flipped to the first page, pulled out a pencil and started writing. He wasn't aware that Take was watching his every move like a hawk.

It was torture for Ryu to even be in the same room with Hayato. Tsuchi and Hyuuga didn't notice or seem to care. Since Hayato had no recollection of Ryu, Tsuchi and Hyuuga had been getting a lot more attention from their gang leader. They liked that and whenever Ryu was around, they ignored him outright. Some friends.

Yankumi exited the room. The entire class was silently working on an equation she'd left on the board for them. Ryu stared blankly at his page. His writing had nothing to do with what Yankumi had written. He'd written a whole mess of words like: dead, suicide, loneliness, etc. Everything that he was feeling or thinking inside.

"Ryu…you're forgetting to smile."

Ryu looked up at Take with soulless eyes. Take was beaming down at him. Ryu's eyes only dropped back down to his page.

"What's this?" Take asked picking up the page.

Ryu didn't even try to prevent Take from reading it. So what? Take read over each word. He laid the book back down on Ryu's desk and brought himself to the same level as Ryu.

"Listen Ryu," he whispered, "He's never going to remember you if you don't try."

Ryu met Take's eyes again, but remained silent.

"Why don't you hang with us after school?" Take flashed an encouraging smile.

Ryu sighed slowly. Take knew that was his new way of saying 'fine.'

"It'll be good for you to be around him again," Take stated nodding, "And I promise there won't be any girls."

Ryu could tell he was teasing; trying to make him feel better. It worked. Ryu smiled then without too much effort. "Thanks." He replied.

The bell rang ten minutes later. _Thank god…_ Ryu thought to himself. He virtually ran out of the class. He stopped halfway down the hall, remembering what Take had gotten him to agree to.

"Slow down Ryu!" Take called after him, running up next to him. They both walked to Ryu's locker. Take waited, standing beside Ryu's locker as he unloaded his books from his bag and into his locker.

"You ready for this Ryu?" Take asked, concern lining the edge of his words.

Ryu nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

As Tsuchi, Hyuuga and Hayato started to pass Take called to them. "Guys wait up! Ryu's going to hang with us, okay?"

Their footsteps halted and the silence made it obvious that neither Tsuchi nor Hyuuga actually wanted him there. On the other hand, Hayato said: "Great; bring him along then."

None of them could see Ryu's blushing face. It was the first time in a while he'd actually felt happy to know he'd be seeing Hayato again. Every other day had been nothing but torture. He swung his bag over his shoulders. Both he and Take joined the others and headed for the café.

(-At the café-)

Take had conveniently managed to get Hayato and Ryu to sit beside each other. Tsuchi and Hyuuga looked slightly miffed about that, but Take held their attention for most of the night. Those three had been trying to get the waitresses' attention and were now sitting at the 'bar.' Ryu hadn't been alone with Hayato for almost two weeks. His heart was swelling in his chest.

"You're Take's friend right?" Hayato asked looking at him with his piercing eyes.

Ryu nodded. Under the table, he felt Hayato's fingers gently brush against his as he brought his hand up to pick up his drink. Ryu's heart skipped a beat. He tried to force himself to calm down. After all Hayato, (at least in his current state of mind), wasn't gay.

"How come you don't have a girlfriend yet Ryu? I've seen a few girls already eyeing you tonight. You're not interested?"

Damn…a touchy subject.

"I…" He had to word his answer carefully. "…I'm not really interested in girls. They're just not my thing. I'd rather focus on school."

Hayato bought it. "School, huh? Yeah…I see your point. Relationships aren't that big a deal with me right now either. Why bother with all the drama right?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever thought about guys though?"

Ryu's eyes widened. He stared at Hayato.

"What?" Hayato asked. "It's just a question."

"Well…" Should he tell him the truth? No way; it was too soon for that. "…no."

"I don't believe you."

"Huh?!!" Ryu was utterly shocked. "What?! Why?!"

"You hesitated before answering."

Ryu mentally scolded himself for being so stupid. "But I…"

"Don't be ashamed of it Ryu," Hayato interrupted, "Being gay isn't a problem."

_Don't be ashamed…_ Those words brought back memories; one of their phone conversations to be exact. Ryu remembered Hayato's words perfectly: _"Don't think I'm keeping this quiet because I'm ashamed, okay? I don't give a rat's ass what the guys would think, but I just don't want your father to hurt you or anything-" _

"Ryu?"

Ryu realized his eyes were closed. He opened them instantaneously. "Sorry." He apologized.

"What were you thinking about? You looked out of it."

"Memories." Ryu answered.

Hayato's face filled with curiosity. "Really? What about?"

_Don't say anything stupid Ryu…don't…_ He ordered himself. "Happened a while ago," he explained, "Nothing important…really."

Hayato raised an inquiring eyebrow. Ryu knew he could still see through his lies; even if he didn't know that himself.

"Whatever." Hayato shrugged unconvinced.

Ryu stared at him. Hayato glanced at him, out the window and then back at him. "What?" He asked.

Ryu was at a loss for words. He opened his mouth, expecting words to come out, but they didn't.

"You're staring at me." Hayato smiled.

What was that supposed to mean? Was beginning to remember…? No. Of course not. He was just amused. Despite how badly Ryu didn't want to blush, he did anyway. And he blushed deeply.

"Sorry…" He mumbled pathetically.

Both of them were completely unaware that Take was watching them. Ryu still didn't know that Take was the reason why Hayato didn't have any recollection of him. In some ways, Take was happy that Hayato hadn't died. He was also glad to see Ryu smiling again. But in other ways, he hated that Hayato was the one who could make Ryu happy and blush like that. He loved Ryu. Why couldn't he see that? But as long as Hayato didn't have a clue as to who Ryu was to him, Take still had a chance.

(-3 hours later-)

Ryu and Take were walking back to Ryu's house. Ryu was thanking Take continuously for being able to spend time with Hayato.

"It's no big deal Ryu…really," Take had a smile plastered across his face, "I'm just glad you're happy."

Ryu didn't notice the depth in his words. "Do you really think… if I hang out with him more, I mean… that he'll remember me?"

"There's a chance." Take hoped that he wouldn't. He wanted Ryu to see him. Not just look at him, but see him.

Ryu beamed at the idea. "You're an awesome friend Take!" He exclaimed.

The word 'friend' hit Take hard. But he shrugged it off, remembering that he still had time to make his move.

They turned onto the block where Ryu lived. Only twenty more feet and they'd be at his house. Take took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. It might not have been the best time… he had planned on telling him how he felt… but Ryu kind of destroyed that with all his talk about Hayato.

"I'll see you tomorrow then right?" Ryu asked his friend cheerfully. Take nodded and walked off. Soon… soon Ryu would know how he truly felt.

(-5 days later-)

Ryu and Take had been spending a lot of time together. Take had been doing whatever he could to help Ryu with his 'Hayato' problems and Ryu was starting to become a happier person. The 'dead' look to him was becoming something of the past. In only a few days…Take had done wonders for Ryu.

They sat together in the school library, working on a project. Take wasn't really paying attention to what they were doing. He was watching Ryu contently, noticing every little thing about him. How his eyes sparkled when the sun shone in them from the windows, how his hair bobbed up and down ever-so-slightly when he laughed and how his head tilted to the side when he talked. Had Hayato ever noticed those things?

"What do you think?" Ryu asked snapping Take out of his thoughts.

"Sounds good to me." Take said flashing him a smile.

Ryu laughed. "You weren't paying attention were you?"

Take shook his head. "Nope."

Ryu laughed harder. His laugh was soft. Take liked that. It was also nice because they were the only ones in the library at that time. Every other student was in their classroom and the librarian had left for a meeting.

"I figured… considering I asked you if you'd rather do a project on the Kitsune fox or the Daibutsu."

That was Take's turn to laugh. "Wow. I'm an idiot."

Ryu nodded. "I know."

Both of them laughed simultaneously. There was no tension between them what-so-ever. Now… this was what Take had been waiting for.

Ryu looked back down at his textbook. Take leaned across the table.

"Ryu…" He whispered with a smile.

Ryu looked up. Their faces were quite literally millimeters apart. Take's smile widened. Ryu was looking at him. Curiosity and puzzlement filled his eyes. His face went slightly pink as Take leaned a little closer.

Without another thought, Take pressed his lips against Ryu's. At first, he felt Ryu flinch at his touch. But then slowly… he seemed to ease into it.

Unlike Take, Ryu had no idea what he was doing.

_What the hell is wrong with me?!! _His mind practically screamed. _Stop it!! Take get away from me! I love Hayato you stupid ass!!_ But his heart and body did not obey his mind's commands. He didn't understand what he was doing. But he was doing it… that's for sure.

Slowly, Ryu's hands moved up Take's neck and then grasped his bright red hair in his hands. His fingers dug through his hair and stayed firmly in place at his scalp. This seemed to excite Take. He kissed Ryu with much more force than needed, but it felt good.

Ryu hadn't been held or kissed in so long… but what was he doing? He was still in love with Hayato, was he not? But he couldn't control what he was doing. His heart was racing and pounding in his ears. Take had been there for him since Hayato's accident. He hadn't abandoned him like Tsuchi and Hyuuga had. And in some ways… there really was no point in waiting for Hayato. Hayato's memories of Ryu were long gone. But now Take was there…kissing him and…

Ryu felt Take shift his body across the wooden table. He placed his hands roughly on Ryu's shoulders. Now both of them were sitting on one seat. Take was sitting on top of Ryu. Both of them seemed very unwilling to end what was happening. Hayato's face seemed to vanish from Ryu's mind. Even though he knew what he was doing was wrong…or did he? Was it really so wrong to think that he had fallen in love with Take?

Take's hands had slipped inside Ryu's shirt and were now resting on his shoulders again. Ryu opened his mouth for air and almost choked as Take's tongue extended and shoved its way in. Ryu let out a low moan. Now things were going too far. If Ryu let Take continue, it was going to quickly escalate out of hand.

"Take…" He gasped pulling his face away from him. "We…have to…stop."

"Not now Ryu…" Take was pleading. "I've waited for you…for so…long…"

"Please…Take…" Take's tongue found its way to Ryu's ear. He licked the outside of his ear and tenderly sucked on the earlobe. "…oh god…Take stop…"

Take seemed to think that Ryu was only enjoying himself. He pulled his mouth away from his ear and traced his tongue down Ryu's neck.

"Stop…Take…please…" Ryu had let go of Take entirely and was very pathetically trying to push him away. "I…can't…do…this…not…now…"

"Why…?" Take panted. "We haven't even gone that far yet…"

"I know," Ryu exhaled heavily, "I'm sorry…just please…"

Take gave up right then. He knew Ryu well enough that he wouldn't hurt him if he didn't stop. Hell, Take was stronger than him. But he respected Ryu's wishes and climbed off him.

Take stood beside Ryu's chair as he re-adjusted his shirt. Ryu was sweating and he was flushed.

"Sorry." Ryu apologized not meeting his eyes. "I couldn't…"

Take nodded. "I know…but at least now I know…you love me…"

Ryu looked up at him in shock.

Take smiled. "You can't lie to me Ryu. Not after that. You may love Hayato…or maybe the correct word is: 'did.' I mean, you might still love him, but…" He brushed some hair out of Ryu's face. "…you love me too… Don't you?"

Ryu nodded slowly. It was true. He was in love with both of them. What was he going to do now? His mind was literally yelling and cursing at him for even letting Take go that far. He was supposed to be waiting for Hayato; not lip-locking with his best friend.

Take smiled. "Even if you're not ready now… you will be. I'll be the one to say you're mine Ryu. I'll never leave you… I love you."

"I love you too." Ryu spoke feverently. His head was pounding, it was yelling so loud. But his heart was louder than his mind. He was in love with Take. But not just him… Hayato too. What would he do if Hayato ever got his memory back? How would he explain that to him? In the end… who would he choose? Right then and there, he didn't know… but in his heart he did. It would be Hayato. It would always be Hayato.

"You're really turning me on right now Ryu," Take admitted looking embarrassed, "I'd better leave before I lose control." And with that, he did. He left Ryu alone to sit in the library with his emotions running wild. But at least… after everything that'd happened in the past three to four weeks… he could finally say he was happy again.


	8. Promise

**Author's Note:**

**Happy New Year everyone!!**

* * *

( -The next day- )

"Hey sunshine's here!" Tsuchi shouted welcomingly.

Ryu entered the class and flashed him a brilliant smile. Tsuchi and Hyuuga looked pleasantly surprised. Yankumi even looked pleased to see him smiling again. She nodded at him and then exited the class for some unknown reason.

Tsuchi and Hyuuga crowded Ryu as he sat down at his desk.

"Look whose all bubbly again!" Hyuuga teased messing up Ryu's red hair a little.

"It's good to have you back Ryu!" Tsuchi added beaming.

Ryu understood exactly what they meant. Of course they'd left him alone for a week or so. He'd become a secluded zombie. They'd left him alone for their own good; those looks Ryu'd received from them hadn't been hostile but rather "overly-concerned." Unfortunately at the time he'd mis-interpreted.

"It's good to be back." Ryu replied shaking his head to let his hair fall back into place.

Tsuchi and Hyuuga slowly made their way back to their desks. Ryu glanced over his right shoulder and saw Take sitting in the back corner as usual. Take grinned at him causing Ryu's face to burn.

So much had changed. Only Hayato had been able to do things like that before and now…

Ryu suddenly felt someone's eyes on him. He looked over his left shoulder and met Hayato's burning gaze. Ryu's eyes widened in surprise. What was with him? He looked so pissed…

Ryu almost wanted to ask him if there was a problem, but something about his expression stopped him dead. The scars across his face had not faded and that only added to the rage vibrating off of him. Ryu shivered and turned his focus back to the chalkboard as Yankumi re-entered. Something was definitely up and he was going to find out sooner than he expected.

(-Lunch Break-)

Ryu and Take walked together outside, on the roof of the school. A fresh breeze whirled past. Ryu breathed in the fresh air and for once he didn't feel as if it was stifling him. He closed his eyes and let the feeling go through him.

"You haven't gone outside much lately, have you?" Take's voice entered his thoughts.

Ryu re-opened his eyes to see Take sitting a few feet away from him on the ledge of the school. He had a small smile etched across his face.

"It's been a while since I've actually been able to enjoy it." Ryu admitted. "Too long."

"At least the angel's come home."

Ryu was confused. "What?" He asked sitting down next to him.

"You're back to yourself… you're home."

Ryu had a sudden impulse to kiss Take again. He'd referred to him as an angel. He couldn't remember Hayato ever saying that.

Take noticed the shine in Ryu's eyes immediately. "What're you thinking… right now?"

Ryu bit down on his lower lip lightly. After what had almost happened yesterday he was still a little wary of what would happen if he started kissing Take again.

Take started laughing. "You've got to be the cutest person on the whole planet Ryu," he said devotedly, "Your facial expressions give you away every time."

Another stab at Ryu's heart. Hayato had loved Ryu's facial expressions too.

"I'm sorry." Take apologized instantly, looking right into his eyes. "I know…he must've said that too."

Ryu didn't like it when Take apologized because of him. It wasn't his fault that he still couldn't understand why he was in love with both of them.

"But you didn't know-"

Take shook his head. "Don't Ryu. Let's just forget that happened okay?"

Ryu nodded.

Both of them remained silent for a few moments. Without putting much thinking into it, Ryu laid his head on Take's shoulder. Take didn't mind at all.

"You're going to drive me insane Ryu." Take stated with laughter lining his words.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"You haven't the slightest idea just how in love with you I am, do you?"

Ryu didn't respond.

"Just having you near me drives me up the wall." Take continued. "But I'm still sorry for what happened yesterday. I know you're not really up for that kind of thing…" He paused for a second as Ryu sat up straight and started to protest.

"Yeah but…"

"…yet." Take finished beaming.

Ryu's cheeks started burning again. Take pressed his hand gently against Ryu's right cheek. Ryu leaned his head into Take's hand contently.

"I'm never going to get bored of that." He stated smiling. "I just hope you're happy with the way things have turned out…"

Ryu's eyes snapped open and he lifted his head from Take's hand.

"What?!" He cried.

His heart started racing. Take hadn't realized he'd sent Ryu into a panic.

"Well, you never really wanted me in the first place!" Take's words flew from his mouth in an attempt to calm him down. "Hayato's always been the one that you really wanted-"

Take was cut off as Ryu pressed his lips fiercely against his. Take was incredibly surprised but pleased. He relaxed into Ryu's passionate kiss, slowly bringing his hands to Ryu's shoulders. Ryu had his hands secured around Take's head. He seemed to be holding onto him desperately; very reluctant to let go.

Ryu was pouring everything into that kiss; his despair of losing Hayato, his love for Take and his very soul. Take almost felt like he couldn't match up to Ryu's ferocity. A minute later, Take had his back to the ledge and Ryu was on top of him. Their lips parted for a fraction of a second. Ryu's steamy breath washed over Take's cool face, warming it nicely.

"I…wasn't…expecting…that…" Take panted. "…you…do…know…that…we…are…at…school…right…?"

Ryu nodded slowly, gasping for air. "Yeah…but I don't…really care…"

"Sounds…good…"

"Ryu!!!" A voice called from a distance, causing both boys to break apart quickly.

Ryu looked at Take with fear eyes. He smiled reassuringly. They both turned to see who it had been…

Hayato.

Ryu felt all the color drain from his face. He couldn't breathe; his lungs strained for air but he couldn't suck in anything. Take sensed his terror immediately. He spoke first.

"Hey Hayato!" He waved at him.

Hayato just stood there staring at them both as if trying to decipher Morse code. Ryu's heart had gone into overdrive. He swallowed and gradually his breathing went back into its regular pattern.

Hayato hadn't moved, even after Take had gestured for him to come over. Sweat appeared on Ryu's forehead and the hair on the back of his neck was frozen upward. Take glanced at the panicked Ryu and then back at Hayato.

"Hayato, what's the matter with you? You dead? Get over here!" Take shouted.

Ryu's eyes were as wide as saucers. He stared at Take absolutely terrified. Hayato made his way over to them, but now looked angry rather than confused.

"What's up?" Take asked casually.

Hayato almost seemed to be glaring as he met Ryu's panicked eyes. He didn't even so much as glance Take's way.

"Yankumi needs to talk to you." Hayato spoke coldly. He spun around swiftly and was many feet away from them in seconds.

Ryu wanted to cry. Tears filled his eyes, blurring his vision, and soon they began stinging. What had he done? Was that what the doctors meant? Hayato had seen them together and that had been enough to trigger his memory?

_No, no, no… _Ryu's heart sobbed. He sealed his eyes shut to prevent from crying, and hid his face in his hands. Take watched him and felt like he'd been struck in the gut. It wasn't so much that Ryu was upset over Hayato, but more the fact that he was just upset. It pained him to see Ryu in such agony. But he knew how to make things right again.

"Ryu…" He gently pulled Ryu's wet hands away from his face and looked at his tear-stained face before meeting his tormented eyes. "It's going to be okay, I promise. There's nothing to worry about okay? I know what you're thinking and you're wrong."

Ryu couldn't pull his eyes away from Take's. Take was the only thing that was keeping him from jumping off the school roof.

"I promise." Take said again. He leaned in and kissed Ryu's moist lips, tasting the salt of his tears.

Ryu stood up, still clutching Take's hands in his, forcing him to stand. Reluctantly, he let go and ran in the direction Hayato had come from. Maybe he wouldn't even have to talk to Hayato. Maybe he could just avoid him and go to Yankumi. He furiously blinked away his tears as he descended a flight of stairs.

Everything was going to be okay. Take had promised him after all. Everything would work out. Hayato couldn't possibly have him memory back… right?


	9. Lies

**Sorry for the wait everyone. It's been hectic for me lately. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter; it brought me to tears writing it.**

* * *

As Ryu made his way down the hallway to Yankumi's class he heard footsteps behind him. He froze.

"Ryu," Hayato's voice interrupted the silence, "Just what do you think you were doing?"

Ryu pivoted to face him. He could hear the strain in Hayato's voice as he fought to keep his rage from pouring out.

"I-" Ryu was at a loss for words as Hayato came virtually face-to-face with him. "I don't…I can't…"

"Answer me Ryu… do you love me or not?"

Hayato's question was almost a compete shock. Had Hayato's memory returned after all?

"What?" Ryu stammered. "I don't understand…Hayato…"

"Don't lie to me Ryu!!" Hayato shouted shoving Ryu roughly back a few centimeters. "Don't you dare lie to me!!!"

Ryu's eyes widened. He had his memory back alright.

"Why didn't you just say something?!! Had I known this would happen I wouldn't have lied to you!!"

_Wait…hold on… he lied…to __**me**__?_ Ryu's face contorted in puzzlement. "Excuse me?" He emphasized the 'excuse.'

"I lied!!" Hayato confessed, pulling a hand through his hair. "All this time… it's all been a lie Ryu!! I never lost my memory!!"

Ryu felt faint. What was Hayato saying? He wasn't making any sense.

"Hayato…what're you…?"

"You're so blind Ryu!!" Hayato yelled. "I never lost my memory!!! Do you get what I'm saying??!!"

"Not really-"

"I thought I was losing my memory!! I did!! I don't remember where I was, but I have a good guess it was the hospital!!! I thought I was losing it!! I did!! But then I heard your voice and knew I'd never forget!!! I couldn't!! You were the one thing that kept me from truly losing everything Ryu!!!"

"What?!!" Ryu cried. "What're you talking about?!! You're not making any sense Hayato!! If what you say is true then why'd you leave me all alone?!!!"

"I saw myself when I awoke, okay?!! I was uglier than Hell itself and I knew you deserved better than that so I decided to just let you go!!!" He paused, breathing heavily. "But I did not expect you to end up with Take!!!!"

Ryu lost it. "WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO HAYATO?!! HUH?!! YOU DIDN'T SEEM TO REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT ME!!! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT I WENT THROUGH BECAUSE OF THAT??!! DO YOU??!!"

"OF COURSE I DO!!!" Hayato roared back. "I WAS THERE TO SEE EVERYTHING!!! BUT I COULDN'T LET YOU LOVE ME!!! NOT WITH THESE HORRIBLE SCARS!!!"

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM??!! YOU HONESTLY THINK LOOKS IS ALL I CARE ABOUT?!! YOU DISGUST ME!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER LOVED YOU!!! I KISSED YOU!!! I…I-" Ryu started crying. "I DID EVERYTHING I COULD TO TRY AND GET YOU TO REMEMBER ME!!! I WANTED YOU BACK MORE THAN ANYTHING!!! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT I WOULDN'T LOVE YOU BECAUSE OF SOME HORRIBLE ACCIDENT?!!! I'M NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON!! YOU KNOW THAT!!!" A desperate sob escaped his throat.

Everything had been a lie. This whole time, all through his suffering, Hayato hadn't forgotten him. Even when he'd become isolated from everyone Hayato still hadn't spoken up. And now…

Hayato remained silent as Ryu continued; looking just as agonized as he felt.

"YOU'RE JEALOUS AREN'T YOU?!! THAT'S THE REASON YOU DECIDED TO SAY SOMETHING ISN'T IT??!! GOD DAMNIT HAYATO!!!" He wiped tears from his eyes. "I WAS HAPPY WITH YOU!!! AND THEN I LOST YOU!!! I-I DIDN'T WANT TO LET GO B-BUT I COULDN'T STOP WHAT WAS HAPPENING!!! I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!!!"

"I THINK I COULD'VE LIVED WITH IT IF IT'D BEEN TSUCHI OR HYUUGA THAT YOU'D FALLEN FOR, BUT TAKE??!!!" Hayato finally interjected.

"WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT HIM, HUH??!! HE'S ALWAYS LIKED ME HAYATO AND HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO HURT ME!!! HE EVEN PUSHED HIS OWN FEELINGS AWAY WHEN WE WERE DATING BECAUSE HE WANTED ME TO BE HAPPY!!! AND HERE YOU ARE CALLING **HIM** THE ASSHOLE??!!! WHAT A JOKE!!!"

"HE WAS JUST WAITING FOR THE RIGHT MOMENT TO STRIKE!!! HE'S NOT THE ANGEL YOU SEEM TO THINK HE IS!!"

"NEITHER WERE YOU!!!!!" Ryu snapped back. "I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!!! HOW AM I EVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO AFTER ALL THIS??!!"

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH RYU???!!!" Hayato yelled back, trying to get Ryu to listen to what he was saying. Tears stung his eyes. "DO YOU??!!!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU CAN ANYMORE??!! EVEN IF IT IS TRUE!!! HAYATO-"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!!" Hayato pinned him against the wall.

Ryu glared back at him defiantly. Yankumi hadn't wanted to talk to him. That had been Hayato's ploy to get him alone. So he could destroy what happiness that was finally coming back into his life. The one person that he once loved was becoming the man he loathed.

Hayato took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before speaking with a relaxed-enough tone. "Please… listen to me Ryu…"

Ryu remained silent but continued to stare at him with eyes like daggers.

Hayato stared back into his beautiful eyes. How he'd missed looking into his eyes. They'd always looked so innocent and lost. It pained him to see the burning rage within them. But Ryu had to listen. He had to know the truth.

"Ryu," he exhaled slowly, "It's Take's fault that I look like this."

Ryu's eyes widened and flashed with fury. He tried to pull himself free from Hayato's grip with strength Hayato had never felt from him.

"You…bitch…" Ryu rasped.

His words were like poison-laced needles. Ryu didn't understand.

"…you're…lying…" Ryu continued still trying to escape Hayato's hold.

"Listen to me Ryu!" Hayato pleaded. Ryu stopped fighting him. "It was a pipe! That's what caused these scars and everything else! You have to believe me Ryu!! Please!!!"

Hayato loosened his hold on Ryu, pulled him close and then buried his face in Ryu's red hair. He let his tears fall then. He shook as he held Ryu. He felt weak as he cried. Nothing was more humiliating. There was nothing more he wanted than for Ryu to see he wasn't bullshitting him. He didn't get his wish.

Ryu pulled out of Hayato's embrace roughly and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." His voice was flat, dead and cold. He turned from Hayato and started walking back down the hall towards the entrance.

"Ryu!!!" Hayato called desperately. "No Ryu!!! Please!!! Don't go!!!"

Ryu kept walking as if Hayato's words meant nothing.

"Ryu!!!" Hayato let out a feeble sob. He broke down again.

"PLEASE RYU!!!" His voice echoed down the hallway after the redhead. "PLEASE DON'T WALK AWAY!!! **PLEASE TELL ME YOU'LL STAY**!!!!"

Ryu slammed the doors of the front entrance open and exited. He walked down the stairs and then vanished from Hayato's teary eyes.


	10. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

**Thank god the login / submission area is working again!! I wanted to update this SO badly!! The next chapter is going to be kind of dramatic. Plus, I've started to write a _Gokusen / Nobuta wo Produce_ fanfic, but I'll begin posting that when I'm finished this one. Read and review please!!!**

* * *

As Ryu reached the bottom of the stairs, Take came from around the corner. His face was a mask of concern.

"Ryu-"

He cut him off. "Tell me something Take," He looked into his eyes with fury, "Did you hurt Hayato?"

Take's eyes widened. "Ryu… what does this have to do with-?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!" Ryu snapped. Take flinched, but remained silent.

Ryu's nostrils flared. "So you're a liar too, huh?"

"No!! Ryu I-"

"Can you honestly say that?" Ryu lifted Take's chin. "LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME THE TRUTH TAKE!!!"

Take didn't say anything.

"I sick of everyone's lies!!" Take placed a cautious hand on Ryu's shoulder. He pushed it away roughly. "Don't touch me." His voice was flat and cold. He turned from Take and started walking down the street; hands in his pockets, eyes to the ground.

"Ryu!!!" Take called after him. "Ryu, wait!!! You don't understand!!! It was-" He stopped. What was the point? Ryu wasn't listening. But how was he going to explain himself once Ryu'd calmed down? He couldn't lie to the one he loved. Not when he asked him outright.

Ryu continued down the street without looking back. Why was life so cruel to him? His Father hated his guts, his mother hardly spoke to him anymore, Hayato had lied to him and broken his heart, plus Take had hurt Hayato and also lied… Was there anyone he could trust?

Meanwhile, as his mind was going a million miles a minute, Hayato was still crying in the school hallway.

Yankumi stepped out of her classroom. She'd been curious about the shouting. Even though she hadn't heard what was being said, she thought it was best to check it out. She never imagined she'd see Yabuki crying.

"Yabuki?" She called out as she neared him.

"Go away…" Hayato groaned. He was leaning against the wall for support. He had his face turned away from her and was just staring at the front entrance.

She cocked her head to the side curiously. "What happened?"

"It's none of your business."

She was quite hurt by his tone, but she knew something horrible must have happened.

"Was it Ryu?"

"SHUT UP!!!" Hayato closed his eyes and breathed heavily. "Sorry… Yankumi…"

She nodded. "You don't have to come back to class you know," he turned to look at her and she smiled, "I won't mark you absent. It's okay… go ahead."

Slight relief appeared on his despair-covered face. "Thank-you."

He left the school immediately after. Yankumi watched him go.

"Hmmmm," she thought aloud, "I wonder where Take is?"

(-Outside-)

Hayato descended that stairs and stopped. Take was standing there, looking down the street. He turned his head and their eyes met. Take looked apologetic, and Hayato just nodded at him. It was that moment there, both of them realized they would have to be more mature about everything. Ryu meant too much to both of them, and it would be his choice. In those few seconds of silence between them, Take'd been forgiven and Hayato had been accepted as an actual person; not an enemy.

"Hey man… I'm sorry." Take started.

"Don't," Hayato shook his head, "I know."

A small smile appeared on Take's face. "So we're cool then?"

"Of course."

Both Hayato and Take walked away from the school in a relaxed silence.

(-Three hours later-)

"Dinner's ready!" Ryu's mother called up the stairs.

She stared at his bedroom door. He didn't open it. She sighed. He'd been in a mood since he'd come home. Probably another fight at school. If that was indeed the case, his father wouldn't be too pleased. Oh well, at least he had gone out for drinks with his colleagues.

Ryu stayed lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. What was the point of going downstairs to eat? He wasn't feeling good and would probably be sick if he ate. There was no point.

He rolled onto his side and stared at the curtains hiding him from the rest of the world. He closed his eyes and saw Hayato's tear-stained face again. He grasped his blankets in his hand. His cell phone rang loudly from the other side of the room. He opened his eyes, rolled over and stared at it. It rang for fifteen minutes straight before he walked over, picked it up, opened it without checking who it was, shut it again and then turned it off. He let it fall from his hands and hit the floor. He sat down on the floor and just stared at the white walls of his bedroom. His jacket hung in his closet. There was no way he wanted to wear it now.

"Ryu! Dinner!" His mother called from downstairs again.

When would she get it? He wasn't coming down and she couldn't make him. If his father had been home, it would've been a different story.

Suddenly he heard something hard crash on his balcony. He stood up and walked over. He pushed the curtains open just a tad and saw Hyuuga lying on his back, on the balcony. He smiled at Ryu through the obvious pain he was in and forced himself to stand. He started talking, but Ryu couldn't hear him. He unlocked the balcony door and opened it slightly.

"What?" He asked coldly.

Hyuuga laughed nervously. "How… how come you're not…uh… hanging with us?"

Ryu just stared at him. "I. Don't. Want. To." He answered flatly.

Hyuuga sighed. "Come on Ryu… we're all going to the café."

"Who's we?"

"Well, okay… just me and Tsuchi. We haven't seen Hayato and Take since… I don't know… earlier today at school."

Ryu remained silent and processed what he'd just said. Both Hayato and Take hadn't returned to class? Had they gone off somewhere to fight it out? That was always a possibility. But who cared? They weren't Ryu's concern anymore.

"No, sorry. I've got to get to dinner."

Hyuuga nodded. "Okay then…" He glanced back over his shoulder. "See you later then." He leapt off the balcony.

Ryu didn't dare go to see if he'd made it. For all he knew Hayato could've been down there, using Hyuuga as a decoy.

He shut his door, locked it and then returned to sitting on his bed. There wasn't really anything to do so he laid back and fell to sleep; clothes and all.

(-One week later-)

Yankumi crossed her arms when she saw Ryu's empty desk… again.

"Where is Odagiri?" She asked.

No one answered.

"Yabuki?" her eyes moved to Hayato.

He shrugged.

"He's probably skipping." Take said from beside him. Since that day where Ryu'd 'left' both of them, they'd become kind of close.

Yankumi frowned. Then she thought of something and brightened up. "You guys… just stay here okay?"

They all looked at her curiously as she left the room in a hurry.

"Should we follow her?" Tsuchi asked Hayato.

"No," he replied, "Knowing her… she thinks she has a master plan to bring Ryu back to class. It won't work."

They all agreed and began talking and screwing around like usual. Everyone except Hayato and Take. They knew why Ryu refused to come to school. He couldn't face either of them. They'd hurt him too much. He wouldn't come to school unless he had a good enough reason.

Meanwhile, outside the class, Yankumi dashed outside the school and pulled her cell phone out. She dialed a number. It rang a few times before they picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Sawada?"

"Yankumi?!"

She smiled, though he couldn't see it. "Can I ask you a favor, Sawada?"

"Yeah, of course." She still had no idea that he cared about her… a lot.

"Could I get you to talk to one of my students?"

"Uh…" He paused. "Sure. Give the phone to them."

Yankumi frowned. "But Sawada… he's not here. He's been skipping school and I need you to talk to him because-"

"Hold on… Yankumi, do you even know where I am right now?"

"Well, no…but…"

"I can't exactly just pack up and leave to help you. I'd love to… but I can't."

Yankumi inhaled sharply. She didn't want to ask him but she had to. "Where are you?"

"Australia."

She cursed to herself. "Thanks anyway." She hung up the phone before he could say anything else. That would hurt him, but she'd never know it.

(-In Class-)

"So who's going to look for Ryu?" Hyuuga asked, tossing a handball across the room to Tsuchi.

"No one." Take answered. "He'll come back by himself."

That was something both Hayato and Take had agreed on. Ryu would be left alone to sort things out by himself. Although, Hayato had been weakening… reconsidering his decision.

"Really? No one's going to bring him back home?" Tsuchi asked sadly. "It's been a whole week already…"

Hayato closed his eyes and saw Ryu's blazing, defiant eyes once more. Why? He brought his hand to his face and traced his fingers across one of the scars. What had he done? Take and him had forgiven each other… despite everything… why couldn't Ryu? Why? Suddenly he stood up.

"Hayato?" Take said from beside him.

The entire class of guys fell silent. Hayato wore a face of concentration.

"I'm bringing Ryu back." He ran out of the class as the guys called after him.

He would drag Ryu back if he had to. He loved that boy and he wouldn't just let him rot in his house. He couldn't accept the fact that Ryu was lost to him. Anything worth his love was worth the fight. It was not over. He just couldn't believe he hadn't come to this conclusion earlier.


	11. Truth

**Author's Note:**

**I am very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY sorry for this late update. I've been really busy with life and my Gazette fanfics. I'm sorry to say this fic is very close to ending, but I have another idea for a Gokusen fic in my head, so when it's posted make sure to read it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The ending of this chapter will have you all mad at me, yet I think it's worth it. I'm pretty sure there may only be two or three more chapters after this so I hope you enjoy the ending chapters.**

* * *

Ryu slept in his room, with the blankets wrapped around him tightly. He hadn't eaten much at all besides a California roll or two and a few cups of green tea. He'd even succeeded in locking himself in his room so his father couldn't get to him. That had been a plus. His father had given up trying to get him out of his room four days ago. Ryu tossed and turned violently in his sleep. His nightmares would not stop…

"_Come on Ryu… don't be such a pussy," Hayato breathed in his ear, "You know you want me and you can't deny it." _

_Hayato began fiddling with Ryu's pants zipper. Ryu started to panic. _

"_No Hayato!!" He tried to push him away but he wasn't strong enough. "Stop!! I didn't want it to be like this!!"_

"_What'd you expect? You ran away from me Ryu… and I always get what I want…" Without even blinking, Hayato tore Ryu's pants off and cast them aside. He bent down and immediately began sucking on…_

Ryu bolted upright and let out a loud scream. He buried his face in his hands and tried to force those images out of his head. Why did he keep seeing that? Every time, Hayato would practically rape him but he'd always wake up before it got too graphic.

Sweat trickled down the back of his neck and his pillow was soaked. His heart pounded in his chest and his mind raced; showing him the very images he wanted to block out.

He brought his face from his hands and gazed around his room. He had to get out. This room was like a prison he'd locked himself in. He needed fresh air, especially after that.

He grabbed his jacket and swung it over his shoulders without even realizing it. He ran out of his house and onto the practically deserted sidewalk. He tried to slow his breathing and just walked, but that didn't work so he started running. That seemed to help. He kept running down the many streets while the buildings around him just seemed to mesh together in a blur. Only did he realize then that tears flew from his eyes as he ran.

(-Meanwhile-)

Hayato continued to walk along one of the crowded streets. He searched everyone's face for Ryu. He couldn't find him anywhere. Was it possible he was still at his house? No way… he couldn't stay in a place where he felt trapped.

Just as Hayato was about to turn back, he noticed someone with red hair running through the crowd of people about twenty feet away. He squinted slightly and then he had no question. It was definitely Ryu.

"Ryu!!!" He shouted. But his voice was lost in the sea of people.

Ryu didn't stop in his tracks as he ran. He thought he heard Hayato's voice faintly, but he couldn't stop. What was he doing? Did he think by running he could escape what he was feeling inside? What was wrong with him? He knew Hayato would never do anything to hurt him. But then why…? And what about Take? Had his love for him disappeared completely? It seemed that way.

Ryu finally broke free of the crowd and sprinted across the grass of a park. Halfway across, he tripped and fell onto his knees. He coughed and gasped for air as his heart beat fiercely against his ribs. Tears blurred his vision. The pain he felt inside was agonizing. He couldn't stop it. He started sobbing. What was wrong with him? What was he doing? What was he thinking? It was not long after that… he slumped over and passed into unconsciousness.

(-Five minutes later-)

Hayato never imagined Ryu could run so fast. He slowed his pace when he saw him lying down, on his side a few feet away. At first he thought he'd approach him cautiously but his stomach became knotted and he knew something was wrong.

He broke into a sprint again until he reached Ryu and immediately dropped to his knees. He rolled the redhead onto his back. Ryu was paler than anything Hayato had ever seen. His forehead had small beads of sweat on it and his eyes were sealed closed. Hayato pulled Ryu onto his lap and then right against him. Ryu was so cold…

"Ryu!!!" Hayato cried, shaking the limp boy in his arms. "Damnit!! Ryu please don't be dead!!!"

The boy remained as motionless as a marionette. Hayato started to panic. He laid Ryu back down on the ground. He had to do the only thing that made sense.

He checked his pulse. He was still alive, but his heart was beating slower than normal.

"No!!" Hayato shouted. He opened Ryu's mouth, pressed his lips against his and gave him a slow, long breath of air. He waited a few seconds and did it again… and again and again. Ryu still did not respond.

"Come on Ryu!! Come on!!!"

He pumped his chest a few times and gave him another breath. Tears filled his eyes but he wiped them away.

"Come on Ryu!!! Wake up!!!"

He inhaled and then gave Ryu one more, exceedingly long breath. As he pulled away, Ryu rolled onto his side and started gasping. Ryu's fingers dug into the soil and grass as he tried to inhale. Slowly, his breathing came back to its normal pace.

He rolled back onto his back and his eyes widened when he noticed Hayato was there.

"H-Hayato?"

Without even thinking, Hayato pulled Ryu into a sitting position and then held him close.

"Don't you dare scare me like that!!" His shaking voice whispered.

Ryu's arms remained at his side. He didn't hug Hayato back. What was wrong with him? Yet... Hayato seemed very unwilling to even let him go.

"You almost died Ryu!!" A tear crawled down Hayato's cheek. "Do you know that? You must have had some sort of heart attack or something!! Ryu… I'm so sorry for putting you through what I did!!! I-I…" Hayato sniffled and tried to force his sob back down his throat. He failed miserably.

This was the second time Ryu had seen Hayato so vulnerable. He was crying… showing his weakness… no one else had ever seen him do such a thing. No one would even think Hayato had this side to him.

"Hayato…" Ryu swallowed, as he could feel his emotions racing to break free. "… don't be sorry… I don't know… I'm so messed up right now… I don't know what to think…I…" He wrapped his arms around him. "I'm the one who should be sorry…"

"Ryu, look at what I've done to you! Twice now!! The first time I lied to your face and now… I'm the reason you almost died!!"

Both of them held each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"I was just overwhelmed. That's all." Ryu finally said, breaking the silence.

"Don't you dare try to make this seem unimportant!" Hayato snapped, releasing his grip on the redhead.

Ryu just stared at Hayato with lost eyes. "Why are you doing this to me Hayato?"

The brunette didn't understand. "What?"

"You keep… trying. There's no point. I hate you now."

His words felt like someone had cut open Hayato's chest. The brunette's eyes became three times larger and he was suddenly speechless.

"Please Ryu…" He stammered. "…you can't… you can't honestly mean that…"

"Unlike you, Hayato, I take everything I say seriously." Ryu sounded very distant. He seemed to be looking through Hayato instead of at him.

Hayato shook his head in disbelief. "Are you even listening to yourself? You may have just had a heart attack, because of me and now you're… no. Please don't Ryu. You're obviously hurt by me. I'm sorry. Please… let me fix everything… I can try… I'll do anything…"

Ryu's voice was shaking. He swallowed. "I-I don't want this anymore Hayato. I used to… I do think I used to love you, but…"

"Please Ryu-"

"No," Ryu cut him off and stood up, "You're not my soul mate Hayato. You never have been, and you never will be."

The redhead walked off, leaving Hayato yet again, all alone to cope.

(-Graduation-)

The 3-D guys walked beside each other as they exited their high school for the last time. Yankumi rushed after them.

"Hey wait you guys!!" She called breathlessly.

Hayato, Take, Tsuchi and Hyuuga all turned back to face her.

Tsuchi groaned. "What? Have you come to tell us we actually failed?"

She shook her head. "No-no. I just wanted to say good-bye once more."

Hayato gave her a genuine smile. "Thanks for everything Yankumi."

She was highly surprised. And it showed.

"What's with the look?" Take teased. "He's pretty nice, you know."

Yankumi brought them all together in a group hug. She started crying. "You guys…"

"Awww, come on Yankumi," Hyuuga had tears on his cheeks now, "You know I'm no good with good-byes."

She let them all go and looked them over. "You guys have matured so much. I'm so proud of you all. You're going to amaze the world with your talent and determination."

Hayato and the others waved at her once more before leaving.

"Can you believe we won't be going back there next year?" Tsuchi said in disbelief.

"Nah. I plan to go back there and bug the hell out of her." Hyuuga said.

They all started laughing. Graduating had been a huge thing for all of them. Who would've thought they'd actually make it? Hayato looked around at all of his friends and forced another smile. Even with the other three there, it just wasn't the same.

They branched off, after Take had declared they were going out to party later. Hayato waved good-bye and headed down an all-too familiar street. He stood in front of a house he hadn't visited in over four months. He raised his hand and knocked on the door a few times. When he didn't receive a response right away, he knocked again. The door opened and he met the deep brown eyes of a redhead he'd missed for too long.

"Hi-" The redhead stopped when he realized who it was.

There was a heavy silence between the two.

"We officially graduated today." Hayato stated, holding up a piece of paper. "It wasn't the same without you there… Ryu." It felt so weird to say his name. It'd been so long…

Ryu shrugged indifferently and then sighed. "That's great. I'm happy for you guys."

"Ryu… what happened?"

"Excuse me?"

Hayato gently brought his hand up to the redhead's face and touched his cheek. "I lost you. I haven't been able to let you go…"

Ryu pulled his face away from Hayato's touch. "It's been four months Hayato. I told you it was over. _Get_ over it already."

The harshness in Ryu's tone cut deep. That's when Hayato decided to do something he hadn't done, and should've done when Ryu first said he hated him. He crashed his lips against Ryu's in a passionate kiss.

The fire between them was unmistakable. Ryu still wanted Hayato. That much he could feel. But Ryu did not return the kiss. He stood motionless while Hayato kissed him. Hayato could feel the heat coming off of Ryu's face. He was blushing… when was the last time that had happened?

Hayato pulled away from Ryu and stared into his brown eyes. Ryu inhaled and exhaled heavily. Hayato gave Ryu a curious look.

"It's… not going to work Hayato."

Another stab at Hayato's heart. Why was Ryu doing this to him? Maybe Hayato just hadn't seen it before. Maybe Ryu hadn't really loved him at all. Maybe everything was just a lie. He knew it wasn't true. It couldn't be. Could it?

Hayato swallowed the lump in his throat. "Why?" He finally asked the inevitable question. That word had always weighed down on his tongue. Even with it spoken, he felt no relief.

Ryu suddenly became quiet and averted eye-contact. This, Hayato realized, was what he usually did when he was trying to figure out how to lie.

"Don't lie to me." Hayato's voice was shaking now. "Just tell me the truth Ryu."

Ryu met his eyes once more. The seconds of silence that passed seemed to stretch on forever. Hayato wasn't sure how much longer he could endure it. That's when Ryu spoke up…

His voice was dead tone. "I have cancer."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hate me yet?**


	12. Return

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you're all enjoying these final chapters. I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out. **

**So here you go...**

* * *

Hayato's face drained of color. Everything made sense now… Ryu was pushing him away… because he was afraid of hurting him with his death. That was just like Ryu. He was always thinking of others before himself.

"Ryu-" Hayato choked, holding back his tears with all his might. "-why didn't you just tell me?"

Ryu shrugged as if their whole conversation was a waste of time. He didn't seem to care at all. That was killing Hayato. "You wouldn't have cared."

Hayato was appalled. "_What_?!"

"You lied to me. You threw my feelings out the window like they were nothing. I'm just stating a fact. You wouldn't have cared."

Hayato broke down then. He fell to his knees, with his face in his hands and sobbed.

"No Ryu…I wouldn't… I would never…"

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard _that_ before."

Hayato didn't want to hear this. It couldn't be happening. Why would Ryu say these cruel, uncaring words? Why would he want to cut Hayato so deep? Why would he cause Hayato such pain? But then Hayato thought about what Ryu had just said. How could he have been so stupid? Ryu had never gotten over the horrible torture he had put him through. He'd lied, let him fall in lover with Take, told him Take tried to kill him and then expected him to get over all of it like it was nothing. What kind of sick, masochistic person was he?

Hayato forced himself to stand. That wasn't easy. His entire body felt like jelly. He wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to clear his throat. Nothing he did was working. Ryu was going to die. And was going to die, hating the one person he loved the most.

"W-when did you… know?"

"Four months ago." Ryu replied as if they were having a regular conversation at the café they used to go to. "That day I told you it was over."

His last sentence had come out shakily at the end. But Ryu paused for a few seconds and recomposed himself.

"Ryu…you knew you had cancer _then_?" Hayato couldn't even believe he had the strength to talk. His world was falling apart all over again.

For four months Hayato had been fighting with himself. He wanted to be happy and graduate without any problems. So he'd decided not to think about Ryu. Easier said then done.

He'd gone to class the day after Ryu said it was over, only to find out that he'd switched schools. But maybe that wasn't even the reason. Maybe he'd just quit school to try and spend whatever ever time he had left to be happy.

"No." Ryu broke into his thoughts. "I'd known something was wrong with me for a while. That day just made me wonder if there was anything seriously wrong with me. I went to find out that night and they told me."

"You switched schools to get away from me then?"

Ryu nodded. "Yeah. What else could I do? What would _you_ have done in that situation?"

He'd made a valid point. There was no way he'd have been able to tell Ryu he was dying. It would've crushed him. Just like it was crushing Hayato now. He would've left to protect Ryu…

"Then… you left to protect me?" Hayato could feel his insides squeezing together. He couldn't handle this.

"No."

Now Hayato was confused.

"Stop thinking about yourself, you selfish jerk. I left because of what you did to me. I'd already decided that long before I knew I was dying."

Hayato was right. Ryu hadn't let go. He'd never been able to see past it. Ever.

"Ryu," Hayato slowly moved to embrace him, "I can't express in words how sorry I am. I've always loved you Ryu. I'll never let those feelings die. Never. I-"

Ryu pushed his hands gently away. "I don't want your apologies Hayato." The brunette could see the pain in his eyes now. It was so obvious. "I've given up on you. You need to let go of me."

"No!!" Hayato was taken aback by his sudden outburst. "Aren't you listening to anything I'm saying?!! I'll never let you go Ryu!!! Never!!!"

Ryu shook his head. "You don't get it. You already did."

There was an excruciatingly long silence afterwards.

"Is that really what you think?" A tear crawled down Hayato's cheek. "Do you honestly believe that?"

Throughout the whole conversation, Ryu had remained practically emotionless. Aside from his eyes. His eyes always gave him away. He was fighting with something. Was it his feelings? Was it something deeper that Hayato didn't even know about?

Finally Ryu nodded.

"You don't care. You never loved me. It's all been a lie." And with that, Ryu stepped back into his house and shut the door.

Hayato stood there for a long time, just staring at the door.

Ryu was going to die. He had been dying for four months now. Then again, it was only four months that he was aware of. What if he'd been fighting all this time? But Ryu had seemed so happy at the beginning of the year. When they first kissed… Hayato couldn't even smile at the memory now. Everything he thought of made him want to cry.

That's when he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned around to meet the surprised eyes of Ryu's father. He stopped a few feet from Hayato and just stared at him. Hayato felt as if he were trying to decide if he was really there or not.

"Mr. Odagiri?" He said cautiously.

He jumped a little. "Hayato…" He was slightly pale and appeared to be in shock. "…you're back?"

The way he said that confused the hell out of Hayato. Four months ago, he would've said that with a harsher tone. Now, it looked as if he was actually _happy_ to see him.

"Yes sir." He replied.

Mr. Odagiri walked past him and unlocked the front door. He held it open for Hayato, which again, sent a million questions through his head.

"Hayato," Ryu's father's voice was genuinely sad, "You're here because of Ryu. You know now, don't you? He told you?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"And just like everyone else, he's pushing you away, isn't he?"

Hayato swallowed uncomfortably and nodded again.

He sighed heavily. "If there's one thing I've found out about my son in these past few months, it's that he cares for you Hayato. It shouldn't have surprised me, but it did. He'll be dead before we all know it Hayato." There were tears in his voice. "Of all people, I know that he needs you Hayato. Despite my past fears of what was becoming of my son, despite my horrible attempts to control him, he showed me who he was. I accept him now, but he doesn't see it Hayato. He doesn't see anyone..."

Hayato couldn't believe he was hearing all of this from Ryu's father. It was like someone had replaced him with a totally different person.

"…most nights my wife and I hear him sobbing. But as you may have already guessed, he refuses to let us comfort him. We've also heard him talking to you."

Hayato was utterly confused, but listened as he continued.

"Well, it wasn't really you, obviously. He talks to the walls of his bedroom as if you're there Hayato. I fear he is going insane in his final days, or weeks. I can't be sure. But I know he needs you Hayato. Please, do what you can for my wife and I so our son can be happy during the remainder of his life. Please Hayato. Please."

Now Hayato was the one in shock. He had been right, Ryu hadn't let go of the pain he'd put him through… but he'd been wrong about his feelings. He did still love Hayato and for his_ father_ to ask him to be with him was insane.

"I'll do my best sir. I promise."

He didn't need to be told where Ryu was. He headed for his room, feeling Mr. Odagiri's eyes burning into him the whole way.

As he neared Ryu's bedroom door, he could hear crying just faintly. The door was open ever-so-slightly. He pushed it open and found Ryu lying on his bed, curled up in a little ball.

"Go away." He groaned, wrapping his arms around his own head. His attempt to hide his tears was pathetic.

Hayato entered and shut the door behind him. "Ryu…"

Ryu froze on his bed. Instantaneously, he sat up and ruffled a hand through his hair angrily.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He snapped, glaring at him with glossy, red-rimmed eyes.

Hayato shook his head. "Your father let me in."

Ryu's eyes widened. "_What_?" His voice was cold.

Slowly Hayato walked over, until he was looking directly down into Ryu's brown eyes. That's when he noticed Ryu's hair was a lot darker than he remembered.

"Ryu… your hair…" He placed his hand on top of Ryu's hair. It didn't feel the same.

"It's a wig dumbass." Ryu snapped again, pulling his head away from Hayato's hand. "I lost all my hair." He then crawled backwards on his bed until he was on the other side.

Hayato found that odd. Ryu's bed was bigger too.

"Your bed…"

"I asked my parents to get me it." Ryu averted eye-contact and suddenly seemed uncomfortable.

"Why?" Hayato asked, sitting down on the edge of it.

"Because…" Ryu blinked and seemed to choke on his words. "…I needed it."

"Why would you need a bed made for two people?" Hayato knew Ryu was starting to crack.

"I needed it okay!" He shouted, meeting Hayato with tortured eyes.

"Why?" Hayato repeated just as calmly.

"It helped me." Ryu frowned and was sounding really childish. "I needed it."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I know." He sighed, frustrated. "I needed it to help me sleep. It was easier to imagine it."

"Imagine what?"

And before Ryu had even registered what he had said, it came out. "I needed it so I could imagine that you were here with me." He covered his mouth immediately after.

Hayato smiled slightly. "I knew it. You still love me, don't you Ryu?"

"No." He denied it outright. "I hate you."

Those words should've hurt Hayato, but they didn't Ryu was in denial. For what reason, the brunette didn't know. That's when he decided to try something…

"Ryu," he looked into his deep brown eyes, "Give me your hand."

Ryu blew some of his now burgundy hair from his face. "No."

"Do it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I want you to."

"That's your reason?"

"Yes it is. Now do it."

"No."

"What's the problem Ryu? I'm just asking for your hand."

"I don't want you to touch me."

"Bullshit."

The cursing seemed to do something to Ryu. He half-cocked his head to the side and he looked as if he were trying to see through him.

Hayato tried again. "Give me your hand Ryu."

He shook his head.

The brunette sighed. "Do it or I'll take it by force."

"You wouldn't dare." Ryu half-challenged.

Suddenly, Hayato leapt at him. He pinned Ryu down to the bed and stared down at him. He stared up at Hayato in sheer terror. Hayato exhaled deeply.

"You _really_ shouldn't have said that."

He crashed his lips down on Ryu's with such force that Ryu seemed to by gasping for air. Hayato pulled away briefly, so Ryu could take in some air, and then continued to kiss him. It'd been four months since the brunette had tasted his lips; smelled his scent or touched his skin. The dying fire inside him had been re-lit and was burning in whirlwinds through his body.

Ryu, however, was panicking. He had lost control of the situation and didn't like it. He swiftly brought his knee to Hayato's chest, hitting him hard and when Hayato pulled away gasping, he kicked him off. Hayato fell off the bed and onto the floor. He sat up and looked at Ryu through his entangled bangs. Ryu was staring at him, breathing heavily.

Hayato got into a kneeling position and then climbed onto the bed with incredibly speed. Ryu rolled off the other side of the bed and practically dragged himself over to his bedroom door. He jumped to his feet and just as his hand rested on the door handle, Hayato pinned him against the door from behind. Ryu let out a breath of air. Both of them panted, trying to catch their breath. Hayato then gripped Ryu's shoulders, whirled him around and slammed him against the door again. They stared at each other.

Hayato pressed his lips to Ryu's again, his tongue demanding entrance. Ryu couldn't stop him. His tongue found its way inside his mouth and their saliva intermingled. But Ryu knew what he could do to stop him. He had to bite the brunette's tongue. Easier said then done.

Before Ryu was even aware of it, Hayato and undressed his upper body and they'd slid down the door, to the floor. Hayato stripped his own shirt off without fail and gripped Ryu's 'hair' hard. Ryu moaned in pain, but Hayato took that as enjoyment. He started to slip off Ryu's pants when he bit his tongue. Hayato let go of him entirely and pulled away. Ryu sat up, and they were sitting next to each other. Hayato was panting and holding two fingers to his bleeding tongue when Ryu smacked him across the face. _Hard_.

Hayato felt pain emanating from his left cheek. He looked back at the shirtless Ryu and suddenly smiled with bloody teeth.

"You're still yourself."

Ryu had been so surprised by everything that Hayato's words only came as another shock.

"_Excuse me_?!" He yelled.

Hayato started laughing then, like a drunken idiot. Drops of blood fell from his mouth and onto Ryu's carpet. He didn't even want to know what his father would do if he saw that.

"I love you Ryu. You know that, don't you?" He said, calming down.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. You wish you did. What a liar." Ryu scoffed.

"Is that what you tell yourself? You did just admit to me that this bed is for the two of us. You obviously still love me, so then why are you pushing me away?"

"Because you're an asshole."

"You've become a lot more vulgar without me. Have you noticed that?"

"Fuck off."

"Fuck _on_," Hayato grinned, "It's more productive."

Suddenly Ryu burst out laughing. That surprised Hayato.

"I hate you," He said with a smile; a true smile, "I fucking hate your guts."

_This_ was the Ryu Hayato knew. He was showing through now. (Although he was pretty vulgar.) All he had to do was find a way to keep him there. He knew how to do that.

"Come on Ryu, you want to kiss me again, don't you?" He spoke flirtatiously.

"And what if I don't?" Ryu teased back.

"I'll have no other choice than to hurt you."

"Hurt _me_?" Ryu asked innocently. "Really?"

He received his answer shortly after.

The intercourse between the two of them was intense. Eventually, Ryu ended up giving Hayato a blow job and swallowing his cum. As they lay in Ryu's bed beside each other, Ryu wore a disgusted face. He kept swallowing and licking his lips.

"What's wrong Ryu?"

"That tasted… really funny."

Hayato laughed. The Ryu he knew was back, and there to stay.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Alright well, this chapter ended happier, but the end _is_ near. I don't think I'll end it in the next chapter, probably the one after or the one after that. It all depends on how I want it to end. I have an idea, but I have a few more things I want to do yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	13. Happiness

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I was lacking the writing flow. Luckily, it's back. So here's my update...**

* * *

The next morning Hayato awoke before Ryu. The redhead was snuggled up against him and seemed to be sleeping quite comfortably. Hayato smiled at the sight. He had no idea of knowing when Ryu was going to die. He would treasure this moment, this feeling for the rest of his life.

Ryu's eyes flitted open ten minutes later. He looked somewhat surprised to find himself sleeping in Hayato's arms. He sat up and stared at Hayato as he lay there. The brunette smiled at him.

"You're not dreaming Ryu." He said with a soft laugh. "This is real."

Ryu blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. He then stretched his hand out and touched Hayato's exposed chest with the tips of his fingers. His hand recoiled as if bitten by a snake. His brown eyes fell to his hand, to Hayato, his hand and back to Hayato again.

"Holy shit you are real."

Hayato laughed a bit louder and sat up himself. He leaned in and kissed Ryu lightly. "If I was a dream, would you have been able to feel that?"

Ryu licked his lips as if absorbing Hayato's taste. "I don't think so."

Hayato stretched his arms up and then shook them out, waking his entire body. "You have school today don't you?"

Ryu shook his head. "I lied." He scratched the back of his head. "I did switch schools, but I only ended up going for a month. The last three months I've just kind of… I didn't officially graduate like you guys…" His voice trailed off and his eyes filled with something Hayato picked up on as sorrow.

The brunette, however, was too happy to have him back to let him sink into his depressive mood. "Come on. Get dressed. We're going."

Ryu stared at Hayato as he climbed out of the bed and started to get dressed. "What do you mean?"

Hayato flashed him a smile as he pulled his white shirt over his head. "There are other people that miss you Ryu. Surely you haven't forgotten about them have you?"

The redhead seemed to search his memory for something. "Take? Tsuchi? Hyuuga?"

"Who else? Man… Take's going to kill me for ditching them last night. He said we were supposed to get together and party. Whoops." He laughed. "Hurry up Ryu. I'd rather get Take's scolding over sooner than later. I'll head downstairs and find something for us to eat, okay?"

Just as Hayato reached the doorway Ryu called out,

"You and Take… are friends again?"

The brunette looked back over his shoulder at Ryu who was looking at him with an expression that was a mixture of shock, and true distress. It was true. Ryu had never known that they'd forgiven each other for everything. He'd cooped himself up in his house and then everything else had happened…

"Yeah Ryu," he answered and the other boy's eyes fell, "We're cool. It's been that way for a while. You know, I bet he'd really like to see you." With that, the he headed downstairs to find Ryu and himself something to eat.

Ryu felt very confused. He remembered what had happened the night before, but he wasn't sure he believed it. He didn't even know if he was dreaming now or not. How could Hayato be back like this? They'd been apart for so long… but Hayato had brought out his happy side the night before.

"_Fuck on… it's more productive."_

Ryu felt himself smiling ever so slightly. Hayato always made him laugh; always made him happy… he'd always loved him. Their first kiss had been something Ryu had held close to him for months. Through everything, he hadn't been able to banish those special memories, those special feelings. Hayato loved him and he loved him back. But how could he have been so fortunate to have him back so suddenly? What if he'd really reached insanity? Was he already dead? Was that was this was? Was he in heaven?

He pulled his clothes on like Hayato had instructed. Whether he was the most realistic dream or not, he refused to do anything else to lose him. He couldn't bear to be away anymore. He'd been away for months, and even before then he'd been pushing him away. He was reaching the end of his life and he wanted to die knowing he had treated Hayato properly and given him the love he deserved.

He swung his Kurogin jacket over his shoulders; that was something he'd longed to do for months. Hayato had put his on, and Ryu knew he belonged to that school as much as Hayato did. He descended the stairs and found Hayato in his kitchen. He was looking through the cupboards and then he noticed Ryu.

"Nothing really looks appealing," he said smiling at him, "Why don't I call the guys and we can all go out for breakfast?"

"I'd like that."

"I'll just leave a note for your parents," Hayato picked up a sticky-note and scribbled something down with a pen that'd been lying on the counter, "There." He took Ryu's hand. "Let's go."

Ryu's heart beat faster as Hayato led him outside. Everything seemed so different now that Hayato was back. The brunette laughed and told him stories about the guys and Yankumi. The whole time, Ryu stared at him with bewildered eyes. Hayato noticed this as they turned the corner.

"Something wrong?" His eyebrow raised ever-so-slightly in the playful manner that Ryu had loved even when they were back in elementary school.

"No." Ryu answered, looking away and trying to recognize where they were going. "Where are we?"

"You don't remember this street? The café is just over there…" He pointed.

Ryu saw it and was immediately shot through with memories of their first kiss and everything else leading up to the months he spent alone. He furiously blinked away his tears and swallowed. "Yeah. I remember."

The crossed at the crosswalk and entered shortly after. They took a seat in one of the back booths where most people couldn't even see them. This time though, Ryu sat beside Hayato instead of across from him. The redhead wrapped his arms around one of Hayato's and rested his head on the brunette's shoulders.

"Hayato," Ryu's voice was quiet and emotional, "I… I love you."

Hayato kissed his forehead. "I've always loved you Ryu and I will forever."

A single tear crawled down Ryu's cheek. "Forever…" He repeated the word as if he couldn't understand.

"That's right Ryu. I'm saying this now-" He looked into his brown eyes. "-I, Hayato Yabuki, will love you, Ryu Odagiri, forever."

"It sounds like we're getting married…" The redhead laughed softly.

"Yeah I guess." Hayato spoke thoughtfully. "And why not? I can't think of anyone else I'll ever love more than you Ryu."

"But I'm going to die Hayato," He continued on before he could interrupt, "-and I want you to know that… when I'm gone… even if you find someone else who makes you happy… Hayato, I just want you to be-" He lost his words as he quietly sobbed into Hayato's jacket.

He wrapped his arms around Ryu and held him; kneading one of his hands through Ryu's fake burgundy hair. Both of them knew his death was coming. They had to discuss things like this, even though they didn't want to believe he would be dead at some point.

"I will never love someone like I love you Ryu."

"Hayato I'm so sorry… for everything. I never should've pushed you away… I've made so many mistakes…all that time we could've-"

"Shhhh," Hayato kissed his forehead and squeezed him tighter, "Relax. It's okay. You're here with me now and that's all that matters."

They managed to bring themselves out of the negative thoughts and get a grip on the situation. Or at least, as best they could. Hayato had called Take who luckily for them had been with Hyuuga and Tsuchi. He'd yelled at him playfully over the phone a bit and then they'd agreed to meet with them at the café.

Twenty minutes later, all five of them were together again.

They enjoyed some breakfast sandwiches and juice while they discussed life, graduation and filled Ryu on in all that had happened since he'd left. Tsuchi and Hyuuga had been really stoked that Ryu's father was finally letting him do what he wanted and Take had been over the moon to see him. Ryu had been filled with joy to have them all back, but he knew what he had to tell them. He squeezed Hayato's hand under the table and the smiling brunette looked at him while he laughed at one of Take's jokes, not seeming to understand right away what he meant. A few seconds later, the laughing stopped.

"Guys," Hayato said looking them all over, "Have any of you noticed something different about Ryu?"

"Um," Tsuchi looked him over, "Yeah. His hair is darker." Hyuuga nodded.

Take picked up on the seriousness of Hayato's question instantly. "What's going on Ryu?"

Ryu exhaled deeply and glanced at Hayato for reassurance before returning his gaze back to the others. "I'm wearing a wig……because I have cancer."

All of their eyes went as wide as saucers. A heavy silence fell over the table. A few minutes later Tsuchi and Hyuuga began saying comforting words, but Take stood up with a huge smile on his face.

"If your days are limited then that means we have to make the most of them, right?!"

Hayato smiled at his childhood friend. Ryu felt his insides go warm. Take had once been his boyfriend and in many ways, he still felt faint things for him. His kindness and big heart always seemed to bring them closer.

"Yeah."

Take had paraded them all across town that day. They'd gone to the arcade and played their a few hours before heading to Kuma's ramen shop for lunch. After that, they'd gone to hang out at one of their favorite parks and tossed a Frisbee around. They'd all ended up lying down in the middle of the field, staring up at the cloudless blue sky.

Ryu breathed in the fresh air and thanked whatever twist of fate had brought everything back together in his final days. He knew death was just around the corner. Everyday he felt weaker and weaker, yet today he'd felt alive much like he had back at Kurogin before he transferred. Life back then… he'd taken it for granted. But he was so thankful for the day he'd had with his friends.

They all walked back to Ryu's home and hung out with him until the early hours of the morning. His parents had been thrilled; yes his _parent__**s**_ had been ecstatic that Ryu had finally let people back in his life. His mother had made a fantastic dinner and his father had treated his friends with upmost respect.

Ryu looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. Tsuchi and Hyuuga had fallen asleep on his bedroom floor, leaning against his bed. He sat on his bed, with Hayato fast asleep beside him. Take was leaning against the wall across from them all, and met Ryu's eyes.

"You're not tired?" He asked his dear friend.

"Nah," Take answered shaking his head slightly, "I'm too, um, how do I put this? Pumped-up that you've let us back into your life Ryu." He smiled. "We really missed you."

Somehow Ryu got the feeling that Take's words meant 'I' instead of 'we.' He'd just used a different word to ignore the fact that he obviously still loved him.

"Take," Ryu spoke softly so he wouldn't wake the others, "Thanks for today. I… I really appreciated it."

"No problem Ryu. Can't have you dying unhappily now, can we?"

Ryu nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. "I missed you guys too."

Take's face went a little red. He glanced at Hayato and then back to Ryu. "He… he missed you the most Ryu. I mean, we all did… but Hayato… he never stopped talking about you. He tried, but failed. He mostly talked to me about you though. He tried to pass it off to everyone else that he'd forgotten about you. He said that made it easier to cope with the pain." Take pulled a hand through his hair. "He's always loved you Ryu."

"You have too."

Take's eyes snapped back to Ryu. "What…?"

Ryu's smiled widened ever-so-slightly. "You wouldn't say all this unless you did. Take, I really… truly… have no way of expressing just how you make me feel. I love Hayato more than anyone can ever imagine, but you mean a great deal to me too." Ryu slowly climbed off his bed so as not to wake Hayato and walked over to him. "Thank-you." He knelt down in front of Take and kissed him softly for a few seconds before pulling away.

Take's eyes were lit up in the same way they had been when he'd first fallen for Maki. He closed his eyes and sighed contently. "Yeah you're right. I love you too Ryu."

Ryu had sat with Take for a few more hours while they talked and then his childhood friend fell asleep. He looked at the clock again. It was four. He made his way back over to his bed and climbed on next to Hayato. He wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes. He felt happy and everything was perfect. There was nothing that could take this away from him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Writing this chapter made me cry. I'm very happy with how it turned out. I hope you all liked it. **


	14. Fate

**Author's Note:**

**Here it is. The last chapter of Please Tell Me You'll Stay. **

**Out of all the chapters in this fanfic, I have to say this is my favorite. It was heart-wrenching to write, but it is in my opinion the best. **

**I'd like to thank you all for reading. I really appreciate your reviews.**

* * *

The next morning Ryu died.

That morning, the guys had all headed downstairs for breakfast. Ryu had decided to take a shower. Having thinking nothing was out of the ordinary, everyone but Hayato sat down at the breakfast table while the redhead's mother cooked. She was in a splendid mood, having her husband happier that his son had finally come out of his shell.

Upstairs, Hayato sat up and stretched before rubbing his eyes. He pulled a hand through his hair and looked around Ryu's deserted bedroom. The others' voices floated up the stairs and collided with the sound of running water. Hayato smiled inwardly and got off of Ryu's bed. He fixed up the covers so they were nice and straight for Ryu's mother and then walked around the redhead's room and looked some things over.

Pictures of Ryu, Take and him were all over the room now. Yearbooks, letters, pictures and pictures… everything Ryu held dear seemed to be spilled over his bedroom. Almost like a bomb had gone off.

He heard Ryu turn the water off in the bathroom. Soon enough, Ryu would walk out and into the arms of the man he loved. Hayato couldn't be happier. Ryu was going to enjoy whatever amount of time he had left.

There were footsteps on the stairs and soon he was greeted by the smile of Take. He nodded downstairs. "You coming?"

Hayato glanced back at the bathroom door and then to Take. "Yeah I guess. Ryu always takes forever to do his hair anyway."

They both laughed and then headed downstairs. Hayato was embraced by _both_ of Ryu's parents. It should've come as a shock, but it didn't. Everyone was pulling together for Ryu. He was special to them all in one way or another. They couldn't bring him down. They had to give all they could to make him enjoy the last moments of his life.

Over an hour had passed by the time Hayato started helping Ryu's mother set the table for breakfast. Ryu's father had been chatting up a storm with Tsuchi and Hyuuga. Hayato looked around the dining room and found that his beloved redhead was still nowhere to be seen.

At that moment, everything around Hayato seemed to be going in slow-motion. His heart started racing and pounding in his ears. Why was he freaking out like this? So what? Ryu was probably getting dressed anyway. But when you love someone, it's impossible not to know when something is wrong.

He walked out of the dining room, unnoticed by everyone else and ran up the stairs. With each step he took, his insides became more knotted. He threw open Ryu's bedroom door. Ryu wasn't there. He dashed for the bathroom and slammed the door as he stepped inside. He froze, looking down at the redhead lying at his feet.

Ryu had gotten dressed, and re-attached his burgundy wig, but something had obviously happened. He dropped to his knees beside him and tapped one of his cheeks to see if he had just passed out. Ryu didn't budge. His gorgeous brown eyes remained sealed. Hayato's eyes grew as wide as saucers as he re-positioned Ryu so he was lying flat on his back.

"TAKE!!!" He yelled with all of his might. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!"

Everything faded from him. He gave Ryu mouth-to-mouth resurrection and CPR as fast as he could, trying not to hurt him too much. A breath, a few pumps, a breath, a few pumps… still Ryu didn't awaken.

Footsteps on the stairs; it was all a blur after that. Ryu's mother had shrieked, Tsuchi and Hyuuga began calling out Ryu's name as they were helpless to do anything else, Ryu's father held his wife in his arms and Take spoke with the operator as fast as he could. All the while, Hayato did whatever he could to wake the one he loved.

Five minutes of constant CPR and respiration had given Ryu strength to open his eyes. His mother cried out but couldn't speak for her voice came out in sobs. Take had said the ambulance was going to be there any minute now. All Ryu had to do was hold on.

"Ryu… did you hear that?" Hayato's voice was a shaky whisper. Tears filled his eyes as Ryu stared up at him with a sleepy expression. "All you have to do is hold on." He felt Ryu's fingers weakly trying to take hold on his hand. He took it and kissed Ryu's forehead. "Hold on Ryu. I'm not going to let you die."

"Hayato…" A very feeble smile appeared on Ryu's face. But all the same, he was trying. "…please don't…cry…"

Hayato laughed at Ryu's words. His anxiety was getting to be too much. Hearing Ryu saying such a thing in his condition just made him laugh.

"You're always one to think of others before yourself, huh Ryu?" Words were what he had to use. Words would keep Ryu alive. In the distance, he heard the sirens.

Ryu blinked slowly, the frail smile never leaving his face. "I know I can't do this…" No one else could hear Ryu's words but Hayato. His parents had rushed downstairs to let the paramedics in and Tsuchi, Hyuuga and Take just stood there praying that Ryu would get through it. "…Hayato…"

"No Ryu!" Hayato pleaded with him. If Ryu was giving up then… "Please don't give up yet!! They're hear Ryu!! They're here!!" The paramedic's voices got louder as they ascended the stairs. "Just hold on a bit longer Ryu!! I promised you you'd get through this!!"

"Hayato…" Ryu's eyelids seemed to be weighing down on him. His strength was failing. The paramedics rushed into the redhead's bedroom and were seconds away from the bathroom when he breathed one last sentence. "…I love you."

His hand had fallen limp in Hayato's hand and his eyes had slid shut for the final time. Hayato stared down at him in shock. "No!!!" He shouted, feeling as if someone had just torn his heart out. "Ryu no!!!"

The paramedics had to tear Hayato away from the boy before they were able to get anywhere near him. Take took Hayato out of the bathroom and over to Ryu's bed. Hayato fought against Take, extending his arms desperately towards the bathroom.

"RYU!!!" He screamed in anguish. He broke down sobbing as the paramedics tried to shock the redhead awake.

"We have a pulse!" one of the paramedics declared. They hooked up a respiratory system and lifted him onto one of the stretchers. They headed out to the ambulance, and Hayato bolted after them with Take close on his heels.

They got in beside the paramedics as they did what they could to keep him alive. Hayato took Ryu's hand in his and squeezed it tightly. Take's eyes were fixed on the pulse screen. Ryu's pulse was there, but faintly. Hayato's tears burned and blinded his vision of Ryu. He blinked them away and silently prayed that some powerful force would give Ryu the chance to survive this and live on.

(-Two weeks later-)

The cancer had spread at an increasing rate and couldn't be stopped no matter what anyone did. And try they did. But it all failed in the end. Ryu had died and left behind memories that were both beautiful and painful for a certain brunette who had been in love with him in more ways than words can describe.

Hayato stared down at the silver-grey gravestone marked 'Ryu Odagiri.' His feet seemed rooted to the spot above his grave. He hadn't been able to leave for hours. Every morning he would wake up at the same time he had the day Ryu had died. Every morning he would race down to the cemetery and stand above his grave. What was he doing? Was he angry with Ryu for dying? Was he merely reminiscing? Was he trying to let go? Did he think standing there would bring Ryu back?

He blinked away tears, thinking of Ryu's last words to him. How could he ever let him go? Ryu was his everything. He loved him continually, even though he'd passed on. What was to become of him? How many days would pass with him just standing at Ryu's grave? How many countless hours would he spend wondering what else he could've done to save him?

Flowers and pictures lat all around the redhead's grave. Hayato fell to his knees beside the gravestone and let the tears fall as they did everyday. It was impossible to contain his despair. How could he ever hope to live on without Ryu?

Take, Tsuchi and Hyuuga had come to Ryu's grave once a week. Take tried to come more than just once a week. On those days, he and Hayato would share memories of Ryu and end up crying and laughing the whole time. Take dealt with his pain inwardly. Hayato knew him too well. Take felt as dead as he did. And the more Take tried to banish his memories of Ryu, the worse his pain got.

"Ryu…" Hayato choked, touching the grass-covered soil as if he were touching Ryu's face. "…why did you give up?" He asked the same question everyday. And everyday, he received no answer. "I failed you Ryu…" He wiped his tears away and fell into the deep brown eyes of one of Ryu's pictures. He took it in his hands and then held it close to his heart. In his mind, he was hugging Ryu. "…I'm sorry."

His word seemed so much greyer than it ever had been. Without Ryu there was no point. Should he just commit suicide and join his love in the afterlife? No. He couldn't do that. Ryu hadn't died by choice. If he'd had a choice, he would've lived on. For him, Hayato would live on. But his current quality of life was not exactly how Ryu's would've been.

He heard leaves crunch under someone's foot. He placed the picture back down and looked back over his shoulder. What he saw made his head spin, his heart swell and his mind race.

He jumped to his feet and stared with wide, disbelieving eyes. It couldn't be. Had he truly gone mad to the point where he was seeing things? Hayato wasn't crazy but had Ryu's death pushed his mind somewhere he never dreamed it could go?

The person scratched the back of their head nervously. "Do you… know him?"

Hayato blinked and took a few steps towards them. "Ye-yeah." Hs stammered. "And you… you look just like him…"

The redhead, identical look-alike of Ryu's smiled nervously; much like Ryu was famous for. "I'm his cousin. Shuji."

Hayato just stared. This cousin of Ryu's looked far too much like him to be his cousin. Not only that, but where had he come from? He hadn't been there at Ryu's funeral. Hayato's mind went through a million questions, but the main thing he couldn't get over was how much they looked alike. They could've been twins.

Hayato suddenly felt this strange over-powering sensation rush through him. It was like having cold water dumped on you on the hottest day of summer. His insides relaxed, his heart slowed and he almost felt like there was someone standing with him at that particular moment. Someone he loved. And that person had brought him and Shuji together. Hayato smiled at Shuji and could've sworn he heard Ryu's laughter quietly. Ryu had brought them together. He knew it. There was no way he was going to pass this by.

Hayato took a few steps closer to the redhead; the smile on his face starting to get wider bit-by-bit. Shuji seemed curiously and almost shy as Hayato neared him. Hayato knew it. He could sense everything about the moment. The breeze brushing through the cemetery felt refreshing instead of cold. The fallen orange and red leaves no longer seemed like a nuisance but more like beautiful decorations for the place Ryu was buried. Ryu had brought them together. This was fate. He genuinely smiled at Shuji.

"Hi. I'm Hayato."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Perfect ending? I think so. This chapter was not easy to write though. All the emotion in it was really eating at me. I almost changed my mind about killing Ryu. But it's better this way. This fanfic ended just the way I intended, worded perfectly and done wonderfully. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**This is definitely one of my masterpieces. I'm very happy it's done and am debating on whether or not to write a sequel. Anyone else think I should?**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
